O Amuleto Shinrei
by Daphne P
Summary: Como a sinopse saiu grande,eu a coloquei dentro da fic,dêem uma olhada lá
1. Sinopse

Às vezes,em meio a uma guerra,nem sempre aqueles que consideramos indefesos,são tão indefesos assim.E nem sempre aquele que consideramos cruéis possui tal crueldade.Às vezes,uma guerra pode mostrar o lado mais intrigante do homem e suas semelhanças e diferenças.Dois soldados de lados opostos descobriram tal coisa,pena que foi em um momento em que as descobertas possam ser cruciais nas mudanças e,ao mesmo tempo,tardia em suas vidas.

_NA:Eu não achei um título melhor para essa fic.E não sei se está lá grande coisa.Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a Ligia,que foi a primeira que leu essa fic e me deu a sua opinião.Brigadão menina.E não esperem episódios rápidos.Essa é mais uma daquelas histórias que surgiu na minha mente e eu estou mandando para penseira.Mas eu não esqueci das outras fics,ouviu Anna,antes que você me pergunte.Bjks_


	2. Quando o Caçador vira a caça

**Quando o caçador vira a caça.**

Poderia se dizer que ele era um assassino,mas tal palavra consistia como significado principal,e mais conhecido,matar algo,tirar a vida de algo?Tirar a vida de alguém?Essa hipótese sempre era a última a passar em sua cabeça,embora,nos momentos mais difícil,onde a regra era matar ou morrer,sim,ele era um assassino.Mas ao mesmo tempo não,afinal não havia outra definição para alguém que matava assassinos.Pode soar confuso,mas em uma guerra,a confusão não é permitida,e sim a lucidez,embora ela enlouqueça a todos.

O corpo esguio e pequeno esgueirou-se pela parede de pedra fria,varinha em punho e sentidos alertas.Era o melhor no que fazia,infiltrar-se em fortaleza inimiga.A face infantil e a aparência frágil já enganaram muitos inimigos,que ao encontrá-lo pensaram que não passava de uma distração.Todos uns tolos,a inocência deles lhes rendeu mutilações,derrotas,prisões e o ódio de seu mestre por falharem em uma missão.Uma missão que estava cada vez sendo mais definida pelo lado das trevas.Hoje,Voldemort não queria apenas o poder,ele queria a cabeça do Caçador,como era assim denominado um dos espiões mais eficazes e misteriosos da Ordem da Fênix.

As vozes abafadas chegaram aos seus ouvidos,informações fúteis,e algumas úteis,estavam sendo ditas por Comensais distraídos.Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios vermelhos,mas era de pura malícia.Novamente uns tolos,não deveriam estar tão desatentos se estavam na mira do Caçador.Sorrateiro,retirou um frasco de poção do bolso e o rolou pela fresta da porta.O vidro cilíndrico deslizou pelo chão e com um click encontrou como obstáculo em seu percurso,a perna da cadeira.As vozes abafaram o barulho,o que lhe deu mais vantagem.Apontando a varinha pela brecha da porta ele murmurou um feitiço e o frasco explodiu,liberando uma névoa roxa em toda a sala.Espantados,os Comensais levantaram-se prontos para dispersar-se,mas encontraram seu caminho bloqueado por uma porta lacrada com um feitiço desconhecido.

Do lado de fora,o jovem sorriu ao ouvir o barulho de um a um,os corpos caírem no chão.

-Missão cumprida.-Murmurou.

* * * * * *

A Ordem estava intrigada,seus velhos e novos bruxos,cavaleiros da távola redonda,como às vezes brincava Harry,nos poucos tempos que ele permitia-se uma brincadeira junto com os amigos,estavam querendo saber como conseguiram capturar os Lestrange.

A mesa redonda estava preenchida com todos os seus integrantes,soldados especiais,o Conselho da Ordem da Fênix.Aqueles que realizavam as estratégias,decidiam o que fazer nessa guerra,ou seja,o cérebro dessa batalha contra Voldemort.Poucos eram aqueles que entravam no Conselho da Ordem,podia se dizer,que dentre todos,apenas o trio de Hogwarts foram os únicos novos adeptos para o Conselho.Fazer parte da Ordem era uma honra,assim como lutar por ela.

-E mais uma vez esse Caçador.-O velho Mundungus resmungou.Era de conhecimento de todos que o Caçador era um soldado da Ordem,um espião.Mas ao que parecia,apenas Dumbledore conhecia a identidade dele.

-Agradeça a ele Fletcher,capturou os Lestrange para nós.-Retrucou Snape,azedo.

-Eu agradeceria,se eu soubesse quem ele é...-O velho conselheiro deu um olhar significativo para os conselheiros mais jovens da Ordem.Como se dentre o trio de Hogwarts estivesse o tal Caçador.

Muitos tinham a sua desconfiança de que o misterioso espião fosse Harry,mas alguns duvidavam disso.O rapaz tinha seus "álibis",cada vez que o caçador agia.E apesar da cabeça de Harry Potter estar valendo prêmio no círculo de Voldemort,Dumbledore não arriscaria mais a vida de seu estimado aluno.Harry era a esperança do mundo bruxo,embora não lutasse as batalhas,sozinho.Mas era como se fosse uma espécie de símbolo.Se Harry Potter estava vivo,eles venceriam essa guerra,alguns pensavam.Contudo,isso,como a palavra diz,era uma guerra,que no momento estava favorecendo o lado das trevas.

-Não importa agora quem,ou como eles foram pegos.O que importa é que foram pegos,e sendo do círculo pessoal de Voldemort,serão de ajuda.-Disse Dumbledore.

-E onde eles estão agora?-Indagou Rony.

-Nas masmorras.-Respondeu Snape.

Há muito Hogwarts deixara de ser uma escola para virar uma fortaleza.Visto que poderia ser o principal alvo do ataque de Voldemort.Dumbledore,junto com o Ministério,achou mais seguro interromper os ensinos.Agora seus corredores estavam vazios,os únicos alunos que restaram foram aqueles que ficaram na antiga escola,para servirem a Ordem no que podiam.Seus salões não eram abarrotados mais com risos,e sim barulhos de armas e lutas,soldados treinando.Suas salas comunais,agora,apenas abrigavam soldados cansados que voltavam de batalha,agradecendo ainda estarem vivos.

-Quando prepararmos o interrogatório,os avisaremos.-Dumbledore fez um gesto com a mão,dispensando os outros conselheiros

Todos se levantaram e saíram da sala da Ordem.

O trio de Hogwarts cruzou corredores,mas no meio do caminho Hermione debandou-se a procura de Neville,para fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor com o garoto,preparar-se para cuidar de feridos.Com os Lestrange presos,ela tinha certeza de que outra batalha estaria próxima e precisava se preparar.Rony e Harry seguiram caminho,decididos a irem a sala de treinamentos,acreditando,que a essa hora da noite,essa se encontrava vazia.

O barulho de uma,duas,três,quatro facas cravando-se em um boneco de madeira ecoou pela sala.A forma pequena caminhou com classe até o boneco,arrancando as facas dele.A trança longa e ruiva,que chegava a cintura fina,balançava levemente de um lado para o outro.Rapidamente Rony fez uma carranca,novamente a sua irmã estava brincando de soldadinho.

-Gina!-Chamou,caminhando a passos pesados em direção a ela.Gina não se abalou com a expressão de poucos amigos do irmão e voltou a caminhar até onde estava,ajeitando as facas em sua mão.Rony bufou,diante do desprezo da garota,e a seguiu.Harry apenas observava os dois,esperando por mais uma discussão.

Gina postou-se em direção ao boneco e recomeçou a lançar as facas.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?-Indagou Rony,nervoso.

-Me distraindo,não consegui dormir.

Hogwarts fora fechada no sexto ano de Harry e Rony,e muitos alunos debandaram-se com suas famílias pela Europa e até outros continentes.Gina fora um desses alunos.Temendo pela segurança de sua caçula,e não podendo acompanhá-la na viagem,a família Weasley a dispensou junto com uma grande amiga da menina,que voltara com a família para a sua terra de origem,Japão.Concluindo que a filha estava longe o bastante da guerra,os Weasley puderam ajudar Dumbledore melhor.Claro que tentaram enviar Rony junto,mas esse se recusara veemente,alegando que ficaria ao lado de seu melhor amigo e família.Harry tinha certeza que ele ficara mais por causa de Hermione.

Porém,três anos depois,a ruiva retornara e conseguira entrar para e exército da Ordem.Para desespero de seus pais e loucura de seus irmãos,que faziam de tudo para protegê-la,causando a ira da garota.

-Lançar facas não é o que eu chamo de distração.-Rony entrava em pânico,cada vez que via sua irmã empunhando uma arma.Bruxos eram pessoas que existiam desde tempos antigos,e que apesar do passar dos séculos conservavam certos hábitos que podiam ser vistos no modo de vestir-se,escrever e principalmente de lutar.Duelar no mundo bruxo ou era à base da magia,com varinhas,ou na luta com armas medievais.Era nisso que muitos dos jovens,que estavam nesse momento em Hogwarts,se aperfeiçoavam.Nas lutas corpo a corpo.

Gina ignorara Rony mais uma vez,e novamente iria lançar outra faca,quando a mão de seu irmão segurou a sua.O rapaz mirou a mão da irmã,uma coisa que nunca iria entender,que jóias eram aquelas que a garota usava em ambas as mãos?Eram duas pulseiras que não ficavam presas ao pulso,e sim ao longo da mão,sendo uma parte presa ao pulso,com a corrente prata estendendo-se sobre o peito da mão,em forma de triângulo,e a outra parte prendendo-se no dedo médio.E no centro do triângulo havia um círculo com uma pedra verde.Gina sempre usava essa pulseira,não a tirava para nada,e a camuflava com uma luva de couro,cada vez que saía para uma batalha.Quando perguntara sobre a jóia,tudo que ela disse é que fora um presente de um ex-namorado oriental.

-Bela pontaria Gina.-Harry interrompeu,antes que os dois começassem a discutir.Todas as facas que a jovem havia atirado estavam cravadas no boneco,uma ao lado da outra.

-Obrigada.-Gina sorriu a Harry.-Bem,já que estão aqui,suponho que queiram treinar.Eu vou dormir.-Desejou boa noite aos dois e partiu.

* * * * * 

Draco estava extasiado.Fora incumbido de liderar o grupo de Comensais que iria partir atrás do Caçador.Voldemort estava ao limite da fúria em relação a esse desconhecido ser.E cada vez mais aumentava as recompensas e regalias aos seus Comensais,para ver se alguém lhe trazia o homem que arruinava a maioria de seus planos,capturava seus servos mais leais,e sempre ajudava a Ordem a dar um passo à frente.O Caçador valia mais do que Harry Potter.E muitos acreditavam que o Caçador era Harry Potter.

Quando se cansou de tanta incompetência,ele decidira que era hora de divisar as tarefas.Escolheu um de seus mais jovens e brilhante Comensal e o ordenou que organizasse um grupo a caça do espião.Agora,sob a liderança de Draco Malfoy,estava o grupo que transformaria o Caçador no caçado.

Era mais do que perfeito.Poderia ser um homem brilhante,o Caçador,mas tinha uma falha,era previsível demais.Depois de muito pesquisar,Draco descobriu que o ponto alto desse espião era o fato de que ele visava mais capturar e não matar Comensais,embora fizesse isso às vezes.Que ele fazia isso se infiltrando em reuniões secretas e que além de homens,pegava,também,informações.Tendo isso,era só armar a tocaia.Nada difícil,deixava uma informação vazar,certa de que ela chegaria aos ouvidos do velho Dumbledore,pois esse,com certeza,sabia quem era o Caçador.E quando esse aparecesse,era só dar o bote.

Era tão simples e tão genioso,que Draco daria um prêmio a si mesmo por tamanha esperteza.

Entrou na sala secreta,sem fazer ruído algum,como sempre.Dumbledore o encarou com um suspiro e expressão cansada.

-Professor?-Perguntou,com a voz branda.

-Recebi uma informação hoje.

-Sim?

-Parece que vai haver uma reunião nova de Comensais,para discutir novos passos de Voldemort.Acho...-Hesitou.-...que agora o pegamos.

-Sério mesmo?-Ele arregalou os olhos em êxtase.

-Sim.Por isso o chamei aqui.

-Quer que eu vá lá e descubra o que puder.

-Sim.-O homem suspirou.

-Professor?O que há de errado?-Ele notou que havia pesar nas palavras dele.

-Não queria tê-lo envolvido nisso.Mas nunca pensei que você se tornaria tão útil em nosso triunfo.Não quero...-Falou,calmo mas triste.

-Professor...não me arrependo.Estou aqui porque quero.Sei que é um risco,estou arriscando o meu pescoço.Mas quem neste castelo não está?Acho que...prefiro me arriscar e acabar com essa guerra,do que ver mais gente morrendo e enlouquecendo dia a dia.

-Você tem uma bravura que me impressiona.Espero não perder isso.

-Claro que não professor.Bem...eu vou indo.Garanto que trarei essas informações.Prometo que volto o mais rápido possível.

-Não duvido meu jovem.

Despediu-se e saiu da sala,tão silencioso como entrou.

* * * * * *

Entrou furtivamente na casa e sorriu a isso.Se não fosse o que fosse,daria um belo ladrão.Na verdade,ele era um ladrão,ladrão de informações.

Caminhou pelos corredores silenciosos,até que parou seus passos.Havia algo errado,algo errado no silêncio.Não que ele não fosse normal,mas parecia tenso.Seu sexto sentido entrou em alerta,ele sempre fora a sua arma principal nessas batalhas,e logo ele captou o erro.Não era mais o Caçador,era a caça.

Em passos felinos ele correu pelo corredor frio e mal iluminado,a procura da primeira saída,mas essa não existia,assim como as janelas que de repente sumiram.Olhou para os lados tentando detectar outra rota de fuga,pois podia senti-los se aproximando.Mas parecia que as paredes se moviam o deixando encurralado e denunciando o óbvio.Uma armadilha!Uma bela e engenhosa armadilha.

Os pensamentos bobinaram em sua mente.O local muito escondido,Comensais faziam reuniões em locais improváveis,desde os bares trouxas a parques vazios.Nunca em mansões escondidas no meio do nada e que pertencera a Comensais capturados.Fácil acesso,sempre desconfie das portas,abençoadas,que surgem quando você mais precisa e desaparecem,também,quando você mais precisa.E por último,o silêncio.Estava começando a odiar lugares silenciosos.Da próxima vez,se houvesse próxima vez,ele preferiria que a reunião fosse em uma boate.

-Bem...-Murmurou,pegando a sua varinha.-...serei uma presa bem chata de se pegar.

Um grito e o feitiço de desarmamento foi conjurado.Viu a sua varinha voar para longe e deu mais um ponto ao adversário.Ele era rápido.Mas será que seria rápido em uma luta corpo a corpo?

As figuras encapuzadas bloquearam a única passagem do corredor,avançando gradualmente até ele.Quando o primeiro,dos cinco Comensais,aproximou-se e ergueu a varinha,ele deu uma cambalhota para trás,acertando com os pés o braço do homem,o desarmando.Quando se pôs de pé,girou o corpo desferindo um chute contra o rosto dele e o derrubando no chão.Outro Comensal avançou e quando estava perto o suficiente surpreendeu-se,o Caçador havia sumido de vista e inesperadamente o derrubou,utilizando uma rasteira.Com um outro chute,no estômago e outro na cabeça,o desacordou.Com cinco chutes e quatro socos ele conseguiu derrubar mais dois,e quando estava partindo para o quinto,sentiu algo pontudo cutucar em suas costelas.

-Melhor se acalmar,Caçador!-A voz grave soou atrás de si.

Como poderia ter sido tão estúpido?Os cinco Comensais eram apenas uma distração,enquanto o sexto,que ele tinha certeza observou toda a luta escondido em algum canto do corredor,pudesse pegá-lo por trás.Estava tão entretido em derrubar os Comensais para poder sair dali,que seu sexto sentido apagou-se em relação ao que acontecia ao redor.Agora deu no que deu.

-Levante as mãos e vire-se,devagar.-Ordenou,calmamente.Mas o Caçador podia notar o tom de êxtase em sua voz.Claro,quem não estaria extasiado em pegar o famoso Caçador?

Fez o que lhe foi pedido,e não ficou surpreso ao ver a face de Draco Malfoy.Tinha que admitir,que,talvez,somente o Malfoy teria cacife para poder pegá-lo.Porém,parecia que Malfoy estava surpreso em vê-lo.

-Weasley?

Continua...


	3. As aparências sempre enganam

As aparências sempre enganam 

-Weasley?-Draco estava surpreso.

-Chocado,Malfoy?-Os olhos castanhos brilharam em divertimento.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-Agora Draco não entendia mais nada,fez uma armadilha para capturar o Caçador,e acabou pegando um Weasley.

-Bem,me disseram que estava tendo uma festa por essas bandas,resolvi entrar de penetra,mas acho que não gostaram muito.-O sorriso zombeteiro estava crescendo em sua face.Quando foi que ela começou a ser tão sarcástica?Se bem que ele mal a conheceu na época de escola,nunca poderia dizer qual era a personalidade dela.

O loiro olhou a sua volta,para os Comensais caídos e que gemiam.Gina podia notar um pouco da confusão na face de Draco e aproveitaria a distração dele para fugir.

Foi mais rápido do que Draco pode imaginar,em um momento a sua varinha estava em sua mão,no outro estava voando para longe e um chute estava sendo dado em seu abdômen.O homem encolheu-se com a falta de ar,mas rapidamente recuperou-se,a ponto de conseguir derrubar Gina no chão,com uma rasteira.

-Não tão rápido,Weasley.-Falo friamente,avançando até ela.Gina curvou a coluna e em um salto pôs-se de pé.Desferiu um soco contra Draco,mas esse a bloqueou,revidando com outro soco em seu estômago.O ar sumiu dos pulmões de Gina e ela recuou.Segundos depois se recuperara,mas Draco já tinha a sua varinha de volta e rapidamente gritou:

-Estupefaça!

O mundo de Gina escureceu-se.

O som de alguém murmurando algo,ao longe,chegou em seus ouvidos.Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e a luminosidade das tochas os atingiu.Mexeu o corpo dolorido e barulhos de corrente ecoaram pelas paredes de pedra.Finalmente seu mundo parou de rodar e ela pode avaliar a situação a sua volta.Estava em uma masmorra,presa pelas mãos,com correntes,e Draco Malfoy estava sentando em frente a ela,com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

-Sabe...-Começou a falar,assim que percebeu que ela havia se recuperado totalmente.-...no começo eu estava confuso,mas agora entendi tudo...

-Bom para você,Malfoy.-Retrucou,seca.Draco desceu do banco em que estava e ajoelhou-se em frente a ela.

-Confesso que foi brilhante,vindo de um Weasley.Usar um codinome masculino.Acessórios para ocultar a sua identidade,para que ninguém soubesse quem era você,embora,quem cruzasse o seu caminho nunca voltasse para contar história.E isso me intriga,como conseguiu isso...Caçador?Você virou a dor de cabeça de Voldemort.

-Eu tenho seis irmãos,sei ser pentelha.-Retrucou,com sarcasmo.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

-Acho que eles cometeram o mesmo erro que eu cometi por uns momentos.

-Você?Admitindo que cometeu um erro?O mundo que eu conheço não existe mais.

-Eles a subestimaram.Por tempos o que procurávamos era um homem que se denominava Caçador.Um homem ágil,forte,inteligente e que sabe passar desapercebido por todos.Mas esse era o erro,um homem.Não uma mulher.

-É a força feminina invadindo o mundo.

-Bem...agora que a tenho,vou pensar no que faço com você.

Gina franziu o cenho.Pensar no que fazer com ela?Ela achava que seria morta assim pusessem as mãos nelas.Seria morta por Voldemort.

-Pensar no que fazer comigo?Pensei que seu mestre estivesse querendo acertar algumas contas.

-Ele me deu carta branca de fazer com você o que eu quiser.Desde que eu a tire do caminho dele.

-Oh...você deve estar feliz agora Malfoy.O que aconteceria se me pegasse?Seria promovido a analista do governo de Voldemort?

-Seu sarcasmo me impressiona.E olha que seu irmão nunca teve muita cabeça para rebater minhas provocações,então eu pensei que todos da família fossem assim.

-Você pensa?Pensei que agisse por reflexo.

-Era disso que eu estava falando.-Draco deu uma risada fria.-Você deve ser útil Caçador,o melhor espião de Dumbledore deve ter muitas informações nessa sua cabeça,e sei que elas vão servir ao meu mestre.-Ele aproximou-se do rosto dela,seus olhos cinzentos irradiando uma frieza assustadora.-Por isso eu vou arrancá-las,uma a uma,da maneira mais dolorosa que existir.-Sorriu com desdém,ao ver que mesmo com a ameaça,ela mantinha a pose superior.Isso seria divertido,muito divertido.

* * * * *

Os murmúrios correram como rastilho de pólvora,assim que Dumbledore noticiou ao Conselho da Fênix o que ele acabara de saber pela manhã.O Caçador havia sido capturado.Conselheiros comentavam um com os outros a notícia chocante,enquanto o velho professor os observava em silêncio.Ainda não tinha dito a notícia por completo,e quando Hermione fez a pergunta que estava na mente de todos,o velho bruxo sentiu uma grande tristeza no coração.

-E o que faremos agora professor?-Indagou a jovem.-O Caçador sabe muitas coisas sobre a Ordem,com certeza deve ter informações valiosas para o inimigo.Então,o que faremos?

Dumbledore suspirou com pesar.

-Nada.-Respondeu,calmamente.Embora seu interior não estivesse calmo.-Não faremos nada.O Caçador foi treinado para resistir a qualquer tipo de tortura,e se for preciso,lutar até a morte.Sabemos que ele era um prêmio muito cobiçado por Voldemort.Seja quem o pegou ou onde quer que ele esteja,nunca o encontraremos.

-Deixará o nosso melhor guerreiro morrer?-Sirius perguntou.Mesmo sendo um mistério,todos consideravam o Caçador o melhor soldado que tiveram,e se hoje ainda se mantinham de pé nessa guerra,foi graças às ajudas que ele deu.

-Bem,ele havia prometido a mim que voltaria.Confio na palavra dele.

Mais murmúrios percorreu pela sala do conselho.Até que Harry fez a pergunta que não queria se calar e que estava na ponta da língua de todos.

-Quem é ele?-Silêncio imperou na sala e todos se viraram para Dumbledore,esperando a resposta.

Dumbledore olhou para o rosto de cada um,onde a curiosidade predominava.Olhou significativamente para o rosto de Rony.Será que valia a pena contar?Nunca revelara a identidade do Caçador,para ele não ser pego pelo inimigo,mas agora que estava nas mãos deste de nada mais valia tanto segredo.Mas e quanto aos Weasley?Será que eles agüentariam tal notícia?Porém,eles saberiam mais cedo ou mais tarde,quando notassem o desaparecimento de sua caçula.

O diretor suspirou e falou o nome que chocou a todos por vários dias,principalmente uma família de ruivos.

-Virgínia Weasley.

* * * * * 

Gina abriu seus olhos e reparou uma coloração verde a sua frente.Movimentou-se um pouco e notou que o chão de pedra estava macio demais. "Droga" Repreendeu-se mentalmente.Havia jurado que não dormiria,mas depois de dois dias,nenhum corpo,por mais treinado que fosse,resistiria ao cansaço.Mexeu-se novamente e sentou-se no que lhe pareceu...

-Uma cama?-Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha ruiva e olhou a sua volta.Não estava mais em uma masmorra e sim em um luxuoso quarto.Mas quando que ela fora salva?Ou será que tudo o que ela lembrava,a armadilha,Draco Malfoy,fora tudo um pesadelo?

Um movimento repentino na porta a fez levar sua mão direita,instintivamente,ao punhal que sempre carregava no tornozelo,mas ele não estava lá.Sentiu-se um pouco nua sem o seu punhal,fora um presente e o estimava muito.Porém,ao ver quem estava dentro do quarto,junto com ela,a fez perceber que não precisaria de um punhal.

Uma figura pequena e de olhos grandes e assustados a encarava com terror,como se ela fosse um monstro.O elfo tremia em hesitação e parecia debater consigo mesmo se aproximava da mulher ou não.

-Onde eu estou?-Gina perguntou,delicadamente,para quebrar a tensão que estava no aposento.

-Na-na-na suíte de hós-hóspedes da Mansão Malfoy.-Respondeu a criatura,em um sussurro.

-Hóspedes?-Gina soltou uma gargalhada e o elfo recuou.-Isso é loucura,não é?O Malfoy me deu alguma poção ilusória.

-Não...não senhorita.-Respondeu com temor.

-Qual é o seu problema?-Gina estava intrigada com a reação do elfo.Se trabalhava para o Malfoy,por que tinha medo dela?Conviver com o Malfoy já era duro,ela não era tão assustadora comparada a ele.

-O espírito senhorita.O espírito.-O elfo respondeu e a ruiva intrigou-se mais ainda.

-Espírito?-Gina olhou ao redor mas não viu nada.Não havia espírito nenhum naquele quarto.

-Me-me-mestre Malfoy mandou entregar roupas a você.

-Roupas?-Gina não estava entendendo nada.Ela era uma prisioneira ou não era?

-Mestre Malfoy exige a sua presença no jantar.

Agora Gina estava chocada.Roupas,quarto de hóspedes,jantar?Em sua concepção,não era assim que um prisioneiro de guerra era tratado.E o próprio Malfoy dissera que a torturaria para poder descobrir planos da Ordem da Fênix.

-Ah,deixe-me adivinhar,jantar com Comensais da Morte.-Claro que haveria alguma coisa nesse jantar.Com certeza ela ficaria rodeada de Comensais que a torturariam até a morte.Óbvio que era outra armadilha.

-Não,senhorita.Apenas com o mestre Malfoy.

Gina levantou-se da cama e o elfo recuou,rapidamente tomou a roupa,que ele trouxera,das mãos dele e a avaliou.Não era um vestido feio,mas mesmo assim a sensação de que nada estava se encaixando não sumia de dentro de si.O elfo retirou-se,deixando Gina novamente sozinha,e trancada,dentro do quarto.A jovem sentou-se na cama e suspirou,se era algum jogo psicológico do Malfoy,dois poderiam jogá-lo.

* * * * * *

Rony estava em choque,e há três dias não mencionava uma palavra.Os gêmeos pareciam obcecados com a idéia de que encontrariam Gina,embora muitos dissessem que seria impossível tal fato.O Caçador e Harry Potter valiam muito a Voldemort,e se esse pegasse um dos dois,daria sumiço neles.Além do fato de que muitos acreditavam que ela já estava morta.Molly já não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar,já havia se conformado em ter todos os seus filhos homens no meio desse inferno,mas tinha esperança de que a sua menininha ficasse longe disso,que mesmo que insistisse em ajudar,os outros a afastasse do perigo.Arthur fora pelo lado da razão,assim como Carlinhos e Gui,e ao conversar com Dumbledore,esse explicara toda a situação.O homem teve que admitir que estava surpreso e orgulhoso.Dumbledore contara a ele o que o levou a aceitar Gina como sua espiã.

Os três anos que a ruiva passara no Japão não foram meros três anos de complementação dos estudos mágicos.O Ministério japonês atendera ao pedido de Dumbledore,e enviara a Inglaterra seus melhores aurores,famosos em torno do mundo mágico por terem exímios conhecimentos em batalhas corporais,e era isso que eles estavam precisando.Alguém para treinar seus soldados,pois Comensais da Morte haviam se mostrado serem grandes lutadores,em todos os níveis.Contudo,com o tempo à guerra foi se intensificando,assim como as perdas para ambos os lados.Mas parecia que o número de seguidores de Voldemort aumentava duas vezes mais do que os Guerreiros da Fênix (como assim eram denominados os soldados que lutavam pela Ordem),foi quando outra ajuda foi requisitada a países fora do continente Europeu,e junto com essa ajuda,veio Gina.

Segundo o homem,que viera do Japão junto com a primeira leva de aurores,e que agora treinava os Guerreiros da Fênix dentro do castelo de Hogwarts,Gina havia demonstrado uma habilidade incrível com armas.E o fato de ser pequena,contradizendo o restante de sua família,a ajudava a ser uma pessoa que poderia entrar em sair à hora que quisesse de um local.Era inteligente,possuía raciocínio lógico e sabia ser teimosa quando queria,o que levava a cumprir a risca as suas missões.Além de uma vontade imensa que tinha de se provar.De mostrar a todos que era muito mais que a caçula de uma família de sete filhos,sendo os seis mais velhos,homens e super protetores.Ela queria mostrar que sabia se proteger sozinha.Afinal,ela fora a melhor aluna da escola juvenil de aurores.

Arthur entrara na sala comunal da Grifinória e cabeças ruivas viraram-se para ele.

-O que ele disse?-Molly conseguiu perguntar,com a voz embargada.

-Molly,querida...-Ele olhou a sua volta.Os gêmeos pareciam prontos a entrar em ação,se surgisse uma oportunidade de trazê-la de volta.Percy apenas o olhava em expectativa.Gui e Carlinhos pareciam saber o que o pai estava prestes a dizer,e começando a se conformar com a idéia.Harry e Hermione,que estavam juntos aos Weasley,também pareciam prontos a irem ao resgate.Rony estava chocado demais para algum pensamento coerente passar pela sua cabeça.Era a sua irmãzinha,a quem ele era mais chegado,e de repente ela estava nas mãos de Voldemort.

-Dumbledore disse que se ela não conseguir escapar sozinha,ninguém conseguirá achá-la.

-Como?-A mulher fungou.

-Bem,ela ainda é o Caçador,aquele que tantos ouviram falar e aprenderam a admirar,se ela sozinha não conseguir se livrar disso,você acha mesmo que conseguiremos fazer algo?

-Ela não é o Caçador!-Molly esbravejou,em meio às lágrimas.-Ela é minha garotinha!-Fungou.

Arthur abraçou a esposa,em consolação.

-Molly,querida,vai ficar tudo bem.Você vai ver.-Falou,mesmo que não acreditasse muito em suas próprias palavras.

* * * * * 

Gina apareceu na grande sala de jantar,vestida com as roupas cedidas por Draco.O rapaz a observou entrar na sala em uma pose austera e parar a uns passos de distância dele.

-Vejo que aceitou meu convite.-Draco falou,emitindo um pequeno sorriso lascivo

-Uma mulher precisa se alimentar.Mesmo que essa seja a minha última refeição.-Retrucou,despida de emoções.

-Acredita mesmo que essa é a sua última refeição?

-Sim,espero que ao menos tenha a decência de ter escolhido um prato tragável.

-O que você está pensando de mim?Que eu a matarei envenenada na primeira garfada?

-Não,Malfoy.Você não se atém a mortes simples.Creio que prefere a dor.Garanto que não me mataria envenenada na primeira garfada.Mas me mataria a garfadas,disso eu tenho certeza.

-Huh,Weasley,alguém está audaz.

-Eu te conheço Mafoy.

-Será mesmo?

-Te conheço o suficiente para saber que há algo por detrás desse seu convite tão galante.-Disse,com escárnio.-Mas ainda estranho o fato de que você ainda não enfiou palitos de dentes embaixo de minhas unhas,para arrancar de mim informações sobre a Ordem.

-Palitos de dentes sob as unhas?Weasley,você está me assustando.-Draco disse,o sorriso malicioso aumentando mais e mais.

-Disse que arrancaria as informações de mim,de maneira dolorosa.

-E eu vou.

-Onde?Que eu ainda não o vi começar.

-Você disse que me conhecia Weasley.Mas parece que não.Não será esse tipo de dor da qual eu falo,-Ele deu um passo à frente e murmurou perto do ouvido dela.-será algo mais profundo,algo que realmente a fará querer morrer.-Afastou-se e sentou em uma das cadeiras da grande mesa de jantar.

Gina o observou por uns instantes.Como previra,Malfoy lhe faria um jogo psicológico.Mas ele teria que ser muito bom nisso,para levá-la para dentro dessa trama.

Continua...


	4. Nem sempre os anjos são tão anjos assim

**Nem sempre os anjos são tão anjos assim**

-Voldemort está impaciente.Ele quer saber quando você vai começar a arrancar informações do Caçador.

Draco virou-se para o outro Comensal,era um homem mais velho do que ele,e sempre gostava de bater de frente com Draco.Depois da morte de Lúcio Malfoy,em uma batalha contra a Ordem,o garoto tornou-se o braço direito de Voldemort,causando a ira de antigos Comensais,que acompanhavam o bruxo desde sua primeira ascensão ao poder.Avery era um desses Comensais.

-Pensei que ele não tivesse pressa?Ele me deu carta branca para eu demorar o tempo que fosse preciso com o Caçador.Agora que ele está nas minhas mãos,Dumbledore perdeu uma de suas armas.Então não me amole com isso.

O homem fez uma expressão de desagrado.Draco apenas o mirou em desdém e o dispensou,como se fosse seu superior.Contrariado,ele saiu da sala disposto a fazer o trabalho por si só.Malfoy estava começando a irritá-lo.Parou um elfo doméstico no corredor da mansão,exigindo saber onde estava o prisioneiro de Malfoy.Assustado,o elfo o levou até onde Gina era mantida encarcerada.

Em seu escritório,Draco ouviu o grito do Comensal com um de seus elfos,mas não se abalou em saber o que o homem faria com a sua prisioneira,ao contrário,estava muito interessado em saber qual seria o desfecho do encontro deles dois.

Gina vasculhava todos os buracos daquele quarto,a procura de algo ou algum lugar pelo qual pudesse escapar.Estava de volta as suas roupas negras,que sempre usava,pois aquele vestido que Malfoy havia cedido a estava irritando.Mas quando o colocou ficou feliz,ao retirar as suas luvas,de ver que as suas pulseiras ainda estavam em suas mãos.Malfoy parecia ter notado esse detalhe na fisionomia de Gina,durante o jantar,mas nada comentara.E mesmo que comentasse,nada ela diria,e mesmo que tentasse tirar dela,não conseguiria,não depois de muita resistência por parte dela e da pulseira.A ruiva vasculhara o local inteiro,mas Malfoy era esperto o suficiente para não deixar nada a mostra.Nenhum objeto o qual ela poderia usar como arma,nenhuma brecha na segurança,a qual ela poderia aproveitar.Ele sabia como fazer prisioneiros.

A porta de seu quarto abriu e uma figura em vestes negras entrou.Poderia ser o Malfoy?Pensou.Mas não,ele nunca a visitava em seus aposentos,parecia não querer confrontá-la lá.Era como se aquele quarto tivesse se tornado seu território e ele não ousava invadi-lo.Ele era inteligente,pois ela lhe daria muito trabalho se aparecesse lá,principalmente quando tentasse derrubá-lo para poder fugir.O Comensal aproximou-se dela e parecia aturdido.

-Que irônico,quando fui trazido até aqui,me disseram para tomar cuidado,que você poderia ser perigosa.Mas que brincadeira é essa?Você é a prisioneira dele?

Gina nada respondeu,outro que achava que ela não passaria de uma diversão.

-Você é o temido Caçador?-O homem disse com escárnio.

Gina sorriu um pouco.Sabia que era conhecida,mas nunca soube que era temida.A ruiva deu de ombros,como se não entendesse sobre o que o homem estava falando.

-É você!Não é?-Avery aproximou-se e Gina recuou,atenta.-Fale,garota!

-Garota.-A ruiva zombou e o Comensal avançou para cima dela,mas de nada adiantou,pois ela esquivou-se.

O homem virou-se e empunhou a varinha.Sem ter para onde fugir,com a varinha apontada para si,Gina pegou a primeira coisa que veio a sua vista,um pequeno banco de madeira,e lançou contra o Comensal.Esse estourou o banco e o reflexo do feitiço atingiu Gina,a lançando para longe e fazendo seu corpo chocar-se contra a parede.Ser leve tinha as suas vantagens e desvantagens,uma era que podia caminhar pelos lugares em mais absoluto silêncio,a outra era que ficava muito mais vulnerável aos impactos dos feitiços.Escorregou até o chão,com a cabeça rodando devido ao impacto.Quando conseguiu recobrar-se,já era tarde.Avery estava sobre ela,espremendo seu pescoço com força e comprimindo sua cabeça contra o chão.

-Você vai abrir a boca,por bem ou por mal!Posso ser muito mais cruel do que isso.-O homem soltou uma de suas mãos do pescoço da jovem e apontou sua varinha para ela.-Crucio.-A dor alucinante correu pelo seu corpo e ela encolheu-se,como se isso diminuísse a dor.O Comensal parecia não ter desígnio de parar a tortura tão cedo.

-Vamos,diga-me o que quero saber!Diga todos os planos da Ordem,diga onde fica a maldita Ordem!

Gina virou-se e encarou o homem sobre si.Morreria,mas não abriria a boca.Reunindo forças,cuspiu no rosto dele,o que foi um erro,pois ele intensificou o feitiço.Ela virou-se em sua dor e com os olhos semi-abertos divisou pedaços do banco partido.Recolhendo suas últimas forças,ela pegou um pedaço pontiagudo de madeira e num impulso só o cravou no peito do homem,que soltou a varinha e caiu morto sobre si.A jovem suspirou,quando a dor parou de cruzar seu corpo.Mas suspirar fazia seu corpo doer mais,com as conseqüências do feitiço.Permaneceu deitada,sem forças de tirar o corpo morto sobre si,mas parecia que esse trabalho já estava sendo feito por alguém.

Palmas foram ouvidas e Gina virou a cabeça em direção a porta,por onde o corpo do Comensal estava sendo arrastado por elfos.Draco estava parado à porta e a aplaudia.

-Parabéns Weasley.-Parou de aplaudir.-Daria um belo Comensal da Morte,com essa sua atitude.-Virou-se e saiu,trancando a porta atrás de si.

Neste momento,Gina apagou.

* * * * * *

A criança olhava para todos os lados,de onde havia surgido tanta gente?Quem eram essas pessoas todas?Por que seus pais não respondiam quando ele chamava,já que eles estavam deitados ao seu lado.Desesperado com tanta confusão,ele pôs-se a chorar.

Rony disparou a flecha contra o Comensal,que caiu prontamente no chão.Eles eram como pestes,não parariam até que fossem totalmente aniquilados.Um outro Comensal aproximou-se furtivamente,por detrás dele,mas antes que pudesse fazer algo,esse caiu desacordado no chão.Assim que caiu,pode-se ver que Harry era quem o derrubara com um feitiço.O moreno tinha a varinha ainda erguida e na outra mão estava a sua estimada espada,a mesma que ele havia tirado do chapéu seletor no segundo ano,a espada de Gryffindor.Fora entregue a ele pelo diretor,por motivos desconhecidos,mas era como se fosse uma extensão de seu braço,e ele não se separava dela por nada.Assim como Rony não se separava daquela besta*.

-Está abaixando a sua guarda Rony.-Harry o repreendeu,em meio à batalha.Rony virou-se,não se importando com o que o jovem dissera.Recolheu a criança chorosa nos braços e a retirou do meio do fogo cruzado.

Hermione vagou por entre os corpos caídos,tentando identificar,entre mortos e feridos,quem estava vivo,quem era Comensal,quem era soldado da Ordem e quem era civil.Um ataque violento foi feito ao pequeno vilarejo,Voldemort queria tomar esse lugar como ponto estratégico,para melhorar sua posição em relação à guerra.Mas falhara,graças à última informação que o Caçador havia trazido.

O Caçador,Hermione pensou com pesar.De todas as hipóteses que surgira em sua mente em relação ao espião,em quem ele poderia ser,nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que poderia ser Gina.Onde ela estava agora?Será que estava morta?

Um gemido lhe chamou a atenção e ela virou-se,vendo,perto de seu pé direito,um Guerreiro da Fênix caído.Era fácil identificá-los,devido ao brasão que havia nas vestes deles.Uma fênix dourada.Diferente dos Conselheiros,que usavam um anel no dedo com o símbolo da Fênix.

-Temos sobreviventes!-A jovem gritou para o socorro médico,que sempre ficava na retaguarda,prontos para esses eventos.A garota aproximou-se do corpo,não poderia dizer que ele era um sobrevivente,pois estava bem ferido.O socorro chegou de imediato e o atendeu.

Rony entregara a criança aos outros soldados,para que pudessem cuidar dela e retornou a caminhar pelo vilarejo,avaliando os estragos.

-Rony!-Harry o chamara.-Rony,você ouviu o que eu disse?

-Ouvi,Harry!-Ele virou-se para o moreno e retrucou com rispidez.

-Se continuar assim será pego mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Escute,não preciso de babá.Estava muito bem lá atrás.

-Você quase foi morto.Não é o que eu chamaria de se sair bem.Você anda muito desatento,e eu informei ao conselho sobre isso.

-Você fez o quê!-Rony gritou furioso.

-Está abaixando a sua guarda,e isso pode não só prejudicar a você,mas aos seus companheiros também.Está perturbado.

-Quero ver você não ficar perturbado quando a sua irmã está nas mãos de Voldemort!-Gritou.

-Rony...-Harry retrucou,no mesmo tom de voz que o ruivo.Rony era um ótimo guerreiro,um excelente estrategista,perdê-lo seria horrível.Ponderou um pouco,mas achou que por mais duras,tais palavras deveriam ser ditas.-...dê Gina por perdida!Dumbledore já disse que se a pegaram,não a teremos de volta.

-Isso é porque nenhum de vocês fazem nada para trazê-la de volta!-Rony avançou sobre Harry e o segurou pela frente das vestes.Ao longe,outros soldados observavam a briga entre os dois.Fred estava a ponto de ir lá e parar seu irmão,quando Jorge o impediu.

-ELA ESTÁ MORTA RONALD!ACEITE ISSO!-Harry retrucou,dentro do aperto esmagador de Rony em seu pescoço.Gritar ao ruivo que a irmã dele estava morta fora um erro.O rapaz soltou Harry apenas para depois lhe dar um soco no maxilar.

Harry cambaleou e segurou o queixo ferido,enquanto um fio de sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

-Como você ousa dizer...-Rony gaguejou,desabando no chão e começando a chorar.O olhar irado de Harry amaciou e ele aproximou-se do amigo,o envolvendo e um abraço.

-Eu sinto muito Rony.Sinto mesmo.

* * * * *

Gina voltou aos seus sentidos,piscando rapidamente,mas mantendo os olhos fechados logo depois.Sentiu que seu corpo ainda doía.Feixes de luz,provindo da lua,janela afora,adentravam o quarto.Quanto tempo esteve desacordada?Esperava que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.Quanto mais tempo passava,dentro da mansão Malfoy,sem saber o que Malfoy planejava para ela,mais tempo ela ficava confusa e por poucas vezes,assustada.Porém reprimia esses sentimentos,não cairia no jogo do Malfoy,não abriria a boca para nada.

-Finalmente.-Uma voz sussurrou perto da orelha dela.

Abriu os olhos abruptamente e deparou-se com um par acinzentado olhando fixamente para os seus,isso lhe causou um arrepio que percorreu toda a sua espinha.Tentou levantar e pôr-se em alerta,mas a dor que cruzou o seu corpo a fez cair novamente na cama.

-Não tentaria isso novamente,se fosse você.-Draco falou,suavemente,como se falasse com uma criança doente.-Recuperar-se da maldição cruciatus é para bravos.Dentro dessa forma pequena existe alguém bem resistente.-Completou em um tom que mais parecia um elogio.Gina franziu o cenho.Que brincadeira era essa?Malfoy estava deitado ao seu lado e parecia tê-la observado por um bom tempo,enquanto estava dormindo,e agora falava com ela como se fossem velhos conhecidos.O jeito que ele estava agindo a estava incomodando.Sabia lidar com o Malfoy sarcástico e cruel,mas com o gentil,quebrava todas as suas defesas.

-Está drogado,Malfoy?

-O quê?-Ele fez uma expressão genuinamente confusa.

-O que deu em você?Isso é uma piada,um jogo?-Ela levantou-se,ignorando a dor,e o mais rápido que pode,retirou-se da cama,sentando no chão a um canto do quarto.Ficar ao lado dele,tão perto,estava lhe provocando sensações estranhas.Draco sentou na cama e a fitou.

-Só queria conversar.Te conhecer melhor.-Falou,displicente.Como se o fato de um Comensal e sua prisioneira de guerra conversarem para se conhecerem melhor,fosse algo feito todos os dias,por qualquer um.

-Eu posso fazer você conhecer meu punho,melhor.-Retorquiu.

-Virginia,não seja tão rude.Não combina com uma jovem tão delicada como você.-Ele sorriu,um sorriso genuíno.Algo,realmente,estava muito errado.E aquele sorriso a estava deixando sem jeito.Aquilo era um novo tipo de tortura vinda dele?-Embora jovens delicadas não cravem estacas em corações de homens.

Bem,ao menos ele não esquecera do porquê dela estar ali.Nem quem ela era.

-Era ele ou eu.

-Quando eu disse que você daria um belo Comensal...-Draco desceu da cama e caminhou até ela,sentando-se em frente a Gina.-...não estava mentindo.Você tem todas as qualidades...-Ele colocou uma mão macia no rosto dela.-...é inteligente...-Gina olhou a mão por alguns segundos,em seu rosto,e a esbofeteou para longe dele.-...é fria quando quer e sabe controlar o seu gênio.Diferente de seus irmãos.E,principalmente,é uma assassina.

A jovem lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.Como ele ousava compará-la a um Comensal?Sim,matara homens antes,mas todos eram Comensais,e isso fora em batalhas,fez o que outros soldados fizeram,o que até o idolatrado Harry Potter já fizera.A Ordem tinha um lema:proteger os inocentes a qualquer custo,mesmo que o custo fosse sua própria vida ou a do inimigo.Mas a sua prioridade sempre era:capturá-los vivo.Mas isso não era assassinato.Ou era?

Draco levantou-se do chão.

-O homem que você matou há três dias...-Três dias?Apagara por tanto tempo?.-...ele tinha filhos,tinha uma esposa.Sabia disso?-Draco disse,seu tom brando mudando para algo mais frio.-Vocês da Ordem não pensam nisso quando atacam nossos homens.

-Vocês também não pensam nisso quando atacam os nossos.

-Ah,sim...-A habitual personalidade fria de Draco voltara.Gina sentiu-se aliviada com isso.-...mas vocês têm aquele lema vagabundo "proteger os fracos e os oprimidos",não é isso?

-Proteger os inocentes a qualquer custo.Mas Comensais não são inocentes.Diferente das pessoas que vocês atacam.

-Mas as famílias deles são.Nem todos que nos rodeiam são bruxos das trevas.Nenhuma criança nasce com as trevas em seu coração.Agora imagine o que elas irão sentir,quando souberem que não verão mais seu pai.

Gina tentou manter a sua face desprovida de emoções.Malfoy poderia ter razão nesse ponto,mas,também,poderia ser parte de seu jogo.O início da sua misteriosa tortura.Gina aprendera,quando esteve no oriente,que a melhor maneira de torturar um homem é atiçar a sua consciência.Não poderia permitir que Malfoy a torturasse assim,uma dor física ela poderia suportar.Mas e uma dor na alma?

-Matar ou morrer,Malfoy.

-Matar ou morrer.Esse é o seu lema?

-Esse é o lema de todos que estão nesse inferno.

-Isso não muda o fato,Virginia,-Ele enfatizou o nome dela.-que você ainda daria um belo Comensal da Morte.

Virou-se e partiu do quarto.

* * * * * 

Caminhou pelo jardim que lhe era tão familiar.Mas como havia parado ali?Não era prisioneira do Malfoy?Ou será que esse tempo todo ela esteve presa dentro de uma ilusão,muito real para o seu gosto.No mundo da magia,tudo poderia acontecer.

Viu-se em frente à porta de madeira,aquela que sempre adorava ver cada vez que voltava de Hogwarts.Abriu a porta e deparou-se com a sala aconchegante de sua amada casa.

-Gina,querida!-Molly levantou-se do sofá,onde tricotava um suéter,e foi até ela a abraçando.

-Mãe.-Gina a abraçou de volta,estranhando tudo isso.Parecia tão real,mas os acontecimentos que estavam em sua cabeça,também.

-Gina querida,olhe para você,está suja.

Gina olhou para a sua roupa e constatou que ela realmente estava suja.Suja de terra,lama e um certo líquido viscoso e vermelho.

-Sangue...-Murmurou a jovem.

-Venha querida,vou lhe preparar algo para comer.-Molly a puxou pelo braço,em direção a cozinha.Ao entrar,viu seu pai,semi escondido atrás de um jornal trouxa,sentado à mesa,e mais três pessoas desconhecidas.Era uma mulher com duas crianças,e elas tinham uma aparência fantasmagórica.Ao aproximar-se da mesa,uma das crianças apontou para Gina e displicente,falou:

-Olhe,é a mulher que matou o papai!

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se e Molly soltara a sua mão e a encarou com extremo terror.

-Assassina.-Molly apontou para Gina,acusadoramente.

-Mamãe...-A ruiva tentou se defender,isso era um pesadelo.

-Assassina.-A voz de um outro alguém ecoou pela cozinha.Gina olhou na direção de seu pai,mas ele não estava mais lá,e sim o Comensal morto,com uma aparência assustadora e a estaca cravada no coração.

A cozinha da Toca foi diluindo-se e sendo engolida pela escuridão,Gina viu-se sendo abandonada por cada uma das figuras,mas ao longe as vozes ainda ecoavam lhe acusando de ser uma assassina.E agora não era apenas a voz de Molly e do homem morto,mas sim de seus familiares e amigos.

Em um sobressalto,a ruiva acordou com um grito e o corpo ofegante.

Em seu escritório,Draco sorriu em triunfo ao ouvir o grito.Quanto tempo mais ela resistiria a ele?Poderia ser forte,mas ainda era humana,e essa era a sua fraqueza.Era a fraqueza de todos que faziam parte da Ordem,ele só não sabia que essa também era a fraqueza dele.

Continua...


	5. O lado mais humano de Lúcifer

**O lado mais humano de Lúcifer.**

Harry caminhou pelos pátios internos de Hogwarts e sentou-se em um dos bancos que lá estava.A chuva que caía embebia o seu corpo e lavava parte de sua alma culpada.Sim,culpada.Harry sentia-se culpado,mas não pela guerra toda,mas sim por Gina.

Quando propusera a entrada da garota para o Conselho da Fênix,sem o conhecimento dos Weasley,esses recusaram a sua proposta.Nunca pensara que,inconscientemente,havia dado o empurrão inicial para toda essa confusão de Caçador.Mas por que ele tinha proposto isso,sabendo que os irmãos dela não aprovariam?Simples,porque aos olhos de Harry,Gina conseguira provar aquilo que almejava há tanto tempo,provar que era capaz de lutar.Afinal,a jovem salvara a vida dele.

-Um nuque pelos seus pensamentos.

Harry virou a cabeça e deparou-se com a figura séria de Sirius.

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim saber o que está preocupando tanto o meu afilhado.

-Gina.

-Ah,sim.Confesso que fiquei surpreso.Quem diria,a pequena Weasley.

-Acredita que ela possa estar viva?

-Não sei,Harry.Dumbledore parece ter uma grande convicção em relação a isso.

-Acho que ele só faz isso para não desencorajar os Weasley.

-Também.Mas e você?Depois do que gritou ao Rony,naquele vilarejo,acredita que ela possa estar viva?

-Não sei.Realmente não sei.

-Vamos Harry,não vale a pena sofrer pelo que passou.O passado não pode ser mudado,confie em mim.Eu tenho experiência nisso.

Neste momento Hermione aparecera ofegante perto dos dois.

-Ataque surpresa no vilarejo Cooler,ao norte daqui.

-Isto não estava previsto,segundo as informações que os Lestrange nos deu.-Retrucou Harry.

-Parece que Voldemort anda mudando de planos.Vamos!-Sirius convocou e os três saíram correndo do pátio.

* * * * *

-Me chamou,senhor?-Gina parou em frente ao velho homem,ajoelhado no chão,dentro do antigo templo.

-Sim,Virgínia.Acomode-se.

A ruiva fez o que lhe foi pedido e ajoelhou-se em frente ao homem,pondo-se a esperar,logo em seguida.O homem recolheu uma caixa que estava ao seu lado e a colocou entre os dois.A jovem apenas ficou observando a caixa.

-Está esperando o quê?Abra.-Ordenou o bruxo.

Gina abriu a caixa e viu dentro dela um par de belas pulseiras.

-Mas o que é isso?

-Os Amuletos Shinrei.

-Amuleto Shinrei?

-Sim.

-E o que eles fazem?-Ela começou a avaliar as duas jóias com as mãos.

-Os espíritos dos amuletos lhe concedem um desejo.

Gina olhou para o homem depois de volta aos amuletos.Passara muito tempo no Japão para saber que a magia exercida pelos velhos bruxos orientais,não pelos mais novos,pois esses aprendiam,atualmente,magia ocidental,possuía um pouco de sobrenatural.

-Apenas um desejo?

-Sim.Está na minha família por séculos.

-Se está na sua família...-Ela devolveu os amuletos para a caixa-...deveria dar isso a sua neta,Kari.-Kari era a melhor amiga que trouxera Gina ao Japão,a pedido da família Weasley.

-Não,minha jovem.Não é porque está na minha família há tanto tempo,que significa que seja algo a ser dado de geração a geração.Além do mais,agora que você vai voltar à Inglaterra,eu tenho a sensação de que precisará dele.

Gina pegou novamente os amuletos.

-E como eu os faço funcionar?

-O desejo tem que vir do coração,tem que ser o que a sua alma mais quer.

-E se eu quiser que a guerra contra Voldemort se acabe?Ele vai me conceder isso?

-Não.

-Por que não?É o que eu mais quero,o que todo mundo quer.

-Porque você estaria alterando o destino de várias pessoas,e você só pode alterar o seu destino.

-Isso não é meio egoísta dos espíritos?

-Pode ser,mas dependendo do que você peça,pode alterar muitos destinos,ao mudar somente o seu.

-Eu quero que esse meu inferno acabe.Quero sumir daqui.-Gina murmurou,com os olhos bem fechados,encolhida a um canto do quarto.Esperou alguns segundos,e quando abriu os olhos novamente,ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e a jovem encolheu-se mais no canto da parede.Draco entrou no aposento e puxando uma cadeira,sentou-se em frente a ela.

-Diga Virginia...-Disse calmamente.-...está pronta para dizer coisas a mim?

Gina o mirou com os olhos vermelhos,que possuíam profundas olheiras.Os pesadelos intensificavam-se a cada dia e Gina sabia que não era algo natural,era algo provocado por alguma poção ministrada por Malfoy.Draco viu que ela havia descoberto a causa dos pesadelos,só pelo olhar que ela lhe lançava,e,também,estava quase certo de que ela estava beirando a loucura.Mas ele não a queria louca,apenas um pouco fora de si.Quando ela nada respondeu,Draco resolveu continuar.

-Virginia,em que parte do castelo de Hogwarts fica o Conselho da Fênix?-Todos,do lado de Voldemort,sabiam que destruir o Conselho da Fênix,era acabar com o alicerce do lado da luz.

-Bem...-A jovem começou,com uma voz baixa,como se fosse uma criança sendo repreendida.-...Eu acho que fica nas masmorras...

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso em triunfo.

-...ou será que é na torre leste?...-A jovem continuou a falar,como se conversasse com as paredes.-...Não!É debaixo do lago.-Nisso,ela soltou uma risada insana e mirou Draco,com olhos raivosos.-...Ou talvez,no inferno,que é para onde eu vou te mandar!

Draco cruzou as pernas e os braços e recostou-se na cadeira.Ela ainda estava lúcida,embora seu corpo não tivesse muita energia para nada.Muito menos para mandá-lo para o inferno.

-Estou impressionado,Virginia.-Gina lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo.Há tempos ele trocara o Weasley por Virginia.-Outros já experimentaram da minha poção dos pesadelos,mas nunca suportaram muito.Enlouqueceram muito rápido.Você é a primeira que suporta tanto tempo.

Gina deu um sorriso lascivo.

-Isso é um elogio,Malfoy?

Draco nada respondeu,apenas fitou o prato de comida,intocado,que os elfos trouxeram mais cedo.

-Acha que eu ministro as poções às colocando em sua comida?-Gina olhou para o prato esquecido.Não tinha mais cabeça para pensar como Malfoy a atacava,qualquer possibilidade era válida.-Coma,Virginia,se for para te envenenar,não vai ser por esse meio.Fique tranqüila.

-Oh sim,muito tranqüilizador.-Zombou.

Draco levantou-se,e dando uma última olhada no corpo encolhido à parede,saiu.Alcançou o corredor e recostou-se em um móvel.Virginia era mais forte do que ele imaginava,tinha que confessar que estava admirado.Mas essa resistência só estava causando a impaciência de seu mestre.Voldemort queria informações,queria derrubar a Ordem,e Draco não sabia mais como segurar a fera.Queria tratar da Weasley sozinho,mas sabia que no próximo relatório que mandasse a Voldemort,esse viria pessoalmente arrancar alguma coisa da prisioneira.E ele não queria arriscar-se a perder tal prisioneira,pois sabia que ela morreria antes de abrir a boca.A boa e velha lealdade grifinória apenas completava tal personalidade tão intrigante.

Espere aí?Desde quando ele começou a ver qualidades naquela ruiva?Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.Porém,Draco não sabia que mais e mais,Gina Weasley conquistava o seu respeito.Endireitou-se e continuou a andar.

* * * * *

O grito aterrorizante ecoou por aquele velho castelo,que servia como morada do mais jovem dos Malfoy.Draco levantou seus olhos do pergaminho no qual escrevia,seus orbes acinzentados sendo iluminados pela fraca luz da vela.Mais um grito de congelar a alma.O loiro soltou a pena em cima do pergaminho e pôs-se a pensar.Será que não estaria exagerando?Depois de dias,semanas,lhe aplicando a tal poção,parecia que os pesadelos estavam intensificando-se,mas em vez de lhe contar algo,ela apenas fechava-se em seu próprio mundo,debatendo consigo mesma se deveria deixar-se levar pela loucura.Às vezes,quando passava pela porta do quarto dela,podia ouvi-la murmurar algo que lhe parecia um pedido desesperado,um desejo,de que tudo se acabasse.

O jovem suspirou,a ruiva estava mostrando uma força que o estava impressionando,e aos poucos estava ganhando a sua consideração e até,mesmo que ele tenha lutado por tempos para não admitir isso,o seu respeito.Será que não era hora de mudar para outros métodos?Talvez uma poção da verdade,mas não tinha certeza se isso funcionaria.Segundo dados que conseguira,a menina fora treinada no tempo em que permaneceu no oriente,e ele sabia que velhos bruxos orientais conheciam vários meios de driblar poções,sem usar contra feitiços.Poção da verdade poderia ser considerada uma delas.Talvez isso explicasse o fato de ela ainda resistir bravamente.Isso realmente o estava impressionando.Talvez fosse hora de mudar de tática.Até agora foi pelo caminho da dor e do sofrimento,mas e se fosse por um outro,mais brando?Algo mais simples,como ameaçar os familiares dela,amigos,coisas que adversários medíocres,o que ele não era,faziam?

Um ruflar de asas lhe chamou a atenção,e um corvo entrou em seu escritório.Draco gemeu,conhecia de quem era esse animal.Era de Voldemort.Draco pegou a mensagem que estava atada na pata do animal e torceu o nariz em desagrado.Nela,Voldemort,deixava claro que estava perdendo a sua paciência,que a Ordem estava avançando cada vez mais e que ele precisava das informações do Caçador.O rapaz sabia que o bruxo não estava feliz,desde que Gina matara Avery,mas fez de tudo para segurar um pouco Voldemort.Sabia que o seu mestre era mais "antigo" em relação a conseguir informações de alguém,pelo velho método crucio.Mas Draco aprendera com seu pai que o melhor,em uma guerra,era sempre fazer prisioneiros.No fim eles eram úteis,ainda mais se fossem importantes,em negociações.Por exemplo,o loiro pensou,apostaria tudo que o próprio Harry Potter daria sua vida em troca da ruiva que estava em suas mãos.Sempre soube que a mais nova dos Weasley tinha um xodó pelo famoso Potter.E que esse tinha grande estima em relação aos integrantes dessa família.O pensamento de que a estima de Harry Potter em relação aos Weasley poderia ser mais profunda se tratando da jovem Weasley,não agradou Draco,assim como a última linha da carta de Voldemort.

-Droga!-Draco praguejou.Voldemort estava vindo e queria tratar pessoalmente com a prisioneira.Com certeza a torturaria e se não conseguisse nada,a mataria.Não podia deixar isso acontecer,por algum motivo,não podia deixar isso acontecer.

* * * * *

Mais um pesadelo a atormentara,mais um depois de semanas nessa rotina.Gina,às vezes,ao se olhar no espelho,durante a manhã,quase ria.Pela aparência que estava podia considerar-se apta a ser colocada em uma camisa de força.Pois era assim que ela parecia,com uma louca.Cabelos em desalinho,suas roupas estavam ficando surradas,resultados de semanas ou meses,não sabia mais quanto tempo estava ali,a quantas andava a guerra e muito menos o que acontecia no mundo fora das grades de sua janela,encarcerada.Sua pele estava pálida e magra,intensificando as sardas que tinha no rosto.Seus olhos possuíam olheiras profundas e sempre estavam vermelhos pela falta de sono.O cansaço sempre predominava em seu corpo,mas ela tinha criado um medo imenso de dormir,por causa dos pesadelos.Os pesadelos,agora sim sabia do que Malfoy falava,quando lhe disse que ela desejaria morrer.Se não tinha seu desejo atendido,ao menos queria morrer.Mas parecia que ninguém lhe favorecia em seu desejo,pois ao receber comida,ela vinha sem talheres,para não lhe ocorrer a idéia de cravar uma faca em seu coração.

O ruído da porta se abrindo fez a jovem tremer,momentaneamente.Poderia ser o Malfoy,ou um elfo.E se ela tivesse força o renderia e fugiria,mas ela não tinha força nem para abrir os olhos.Permaneceu encolhida na cama esperando que em vez dessas duas opções,fosse a morte caridosa,pronta para levá-la.

Draco sentou-se na cama,ao lado dela,e pôs-se a observá-la.Ela parecia dormir pacificamente,visto ao pesadelo que acabara de ter.

-Virginia.-O jovem a chamou.Acostumara-se a falar seu nome,como se tivesse feito isso à vida toda.-Abra os olhos,sei que está acordada.

-Veio aqui para poder se vangloriar sobre a minha desgraça?-Murmurou a jovem.

-Não.Vim aqui para fazer um acordo.

Com dificuldade,Gina sentou-se na cama e encarou os olhos acinzentados,em meio à escuridão.

-Acordo?-A voz dela era descrente.

-Sim.Recebi uma carta hoje...

-E eu com isso?

-Era de Voldemort.Ele está vindo para cá,e parece disposto a fazer o trabalho de coleta por suas própria mãos.

-Isso que você está fazendo e a assinatura da sua confissão de incompetente?Pelo que ouvi de Comensais que já capturei,porque nas reuniões deles eles não falam só de guerra,você é o braço direito e o Comensal mais confiável de Voldemort.O mais inteligente,o mais cruel.Mais isso foi só algumas das coisas que eu ouvi entre os "Malfoy é um bom aborto da natureza", "quantas vezes ele lambeu o traseiro de Voldemort?", " só está nesse cargo por causa de seu pai morto".Coisas desse tipo.

-Eu sei que eles me amam.-Draco deu um sorriso convencido,o mesmo que dava na época de escola,e passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados.Que somente agora Gina percebera,não possuíam mais gel.Era solto,o deixando com uma face angelical.Mas de anjo,aquele demônio pouco tinha.Mas talvez podia o considerar como um novo Lúcifer.

-Assim como o seu pai deve ter te amado.-Murmurou a jovem,sarcástica.

-Meu pai me amou,Virginia.Ao modo dele,mas me amou.Assim como eu sei que o seu pai te ama.Imagina a felicidade que ele teria ao ver a garotinha dele de volta.

-Para minha família,Malfoy,eu estou morta.Dumbledore deve ter dito isso a eles.

-O que é estranho.Sabendo que você foi pega,por que não vieram atrás de você?

-Isso era um pacto entre Dumbledore e eu.Se um dia me pegassem,não mandassem ninguém atrás de mim.Poderia ser perigoso.-A voz dela tinha um tom triste.Mesmo com o acordo,gostaria que alguém viesse resgatá-la.

-Mas eles ainda devem ter as suas esperanças.Por que não torna-las mais forte?Por que não voltar?-Draco falou suavemente,pegando um a mecha solta do cabelo da jovem e colocando atrás de sua orelha.Gina não reagiu ao toque,não tinha energia para isso,mas sentiu um tremor percorrer a sua espinha,quando os dedos dele tocaram a pela de sua nuca,assim que ele recolheu a sua mão.

-Do que você está falando?Andou tomando essa porcaria de poção de pesadelos?-Os muros de proteção dela haviam voltado,e sua voz agora estava novamente contida com fúria e sarcasmo.

-Estou tentando propor um acordo.Diga-me o que quero saber e eu liberto você.

-E seu mestre ficará muito feliz com isso,não é?Um Comensal libertando um prisioneiro.

-Ele não precisará saber que eu a soltei.Posso bolar uma falsa fuga,sou bom em armações.

-Não duvido.

-Pense Virginia,não estamos falando de sua vida,e sim a dos seus parentes.Pense na felicidade deles.Não quer ver a sua mãe novamente?Se me der o que quero,posso ser bonzinho e realizar esse desejo.

-Você não sabe o que eu desejo Malfoy.E se eu disser o que quer,do que adianta salvar a minha vida?Se a de outros se perderão.

-Talvez sim,talvez não.Depende do que você tem guardado nessa sua cabecinha dura.

-Eu morro antes Malfoy.

-Bem,morra e garanto que a sua família morrerá junto.Pois sei que eles não suportarão a dor.

-Não conhece a minha família,Malfoy.

-Mas conheço o ser humano.Pense nisso.-Levantou-se e saiu do quarto

Gina deitou-se novamente e se abraçou ao travesseiro.Passaria a noite em claro,mas não pelo pesadelo,e sim pelas palavras do Malfoy.

Continua...


	6. O retorno da filha pródiga

**O retorno da filha pródiga**

Era como se uma parte de sua vida tivesse sido arrancada,ao olhar para aquela lápide.Os gêmeos,mesmo com o conflito que o mundo estava,não riam mais.Molly prestava-se apenas a falar poucas e necessárias palavras,o resto do tempo passava em silêncio ou chorando.Arthur,Carlinhos e Gui ainda estavam ativos na batalha,mas havia horas em que pareciam tão vazios quanto ele.Percy,pobre Percy,nunca pensara que ele demonstraria tanto a sua perda.Sempre fora racional,sempre indo pelo lado lógico e nunca o emocional,nem parecia um Weasley,às vezes.Mas dessa vez,quando a realidade os abateu,abateu a todos,ele viu um lado frágil e sentimental desse homem que nunca vira antes.

Havia sido um enterro lindo,um enterro simbólico.Sem corpo,sem nada,nem ao menos um corpo para poder se despedir.Dumbledore havia perdido as esperanças,parecia que cada Comensal capturado,o que era raro,pois no meio de sua fúria e frustração,não sobrava Comensal vivo para contar história,não sabia por quem o Caçador havia sido pego.Mas também,depois de dois meses,ele mesmo estava convicto de que não havia mais Caçador.De que não havia mais Gina.

Rony continuou olhando a lápide,sempre passava no cemitério bruxo,na área reservada aos Weasley,antes de uma batalha.Para relembrar o motivo que ainda o mantinha inteiro.A vingança.Antes,quando a guerra começara,ele tinha aceitado o convite de ser Conselheiro da Ordem para poder ajudar as pessoas.Mas agora,tudo o que ele queria era a cabeça de Voldemort em uma bandeja,para pagar pelo fato de ter levado a alegria de sua família.De ter levado a sua irmãzinha.

Uma figura aproximou-se dele,por trás.Em suas vestes escuras um símbolo,uma cruz,que indicava que sua função era a de salvar vidas.Mas,infelizmente,não conseguia salvar a alma.Ao menos,não a alma de alguém em especial.

-Rony?-Murmurou,fracamente.Rony virou-se e encarou os olhos castanhos de Hermione.Sorriu um pouco.Ela havia se tornado uma bela mulher.Os cabelos fofos estavam presos em duas tranças,uma de cada lado da cabeça.O rosto afilado e a face inocente,que nem aparentava os horrores que já havia visto nessa guerra.O corpo esguio e menor do que o dele,sempre fora menor que ele.Os olhos chocolates e confortadores.

-Sim?

-Rony,não pode se prender ao que passou.Isso vai te matar.

-Eu já estou morto Mione.Terminaram de me matar,quando enterraram as lembranças de Gina,nessa terra fria.

-Rony...-A jovem soluçou,o abraçando forte.Não tinha como,com palavras,livrar-lhe da dor.Esperava que apenas esse ato acalmasse seu coração.Separaram-se,caindo em um silêncio confortável.

-Todos estão prontos para atacar aqueles porcos?-Perguntou o ruivo.Haviam descoberto um acampamento de Comensais do outro lado das montanhas de Hogsmeade.Estavam tão bem escondidos,que somente agora,depois de três semanas acampados,é que a Ordem descobrira a existência deles.Com certeza,enviados por Voldemort para poder vigiar a escola,descobrir como quebrar as suas defesas.A Ordem estava enfraquecendo,seus guerreiros caindo como frutas maduras,e derrubar Hogwarts era a afirmação absoluta do poder de Voldemort.

-Não vamos deixar aqueles vermes chegarem a Hogwarts.-O ruivo disse,friamente.Hermione já se acostumara com esse Rony,frio e calculista.A rapaz engatilhou a sua besta e desaparatou para Hogwarts.Somente Conselheiros da Fênix tinham autorização para aparatar na escola.Mione suspirou e também desaparatou,precisava preparar-se para a leva de feridos que viria.E a de mortos,pois sabia que hoje seria mais um dia em que Rony não pouparia a vida de ninguém que cruzasse o seu caminho.

* * * * * *

Olhou-se no espelho,mal acreditando no que acontecia.Estava voltando a vida,sua face pálida,ganhava tons rosados.As bochechas,antes encovadas,voltavam a serem cheias.Seus cabelos ainda estavam em desalinho,o que a falta de uma escova não fazia.E há muito deixaram de serem sedosos e brilhantes.Mas de resto,tudo estava voltando ao normal,principalmente a sua energia.Subitamente os pesadelos começaram a diminuir e Gina tinha certeza de que Malfoy parara de ministrar a poção,agora o porquê,ela não sabia.Apenas tinha consciência de que ele mudara de tática.Mas não sabia as razões.

Malfoy aparecia toda à tarde em seu quarto,tentando abalar sua mente,falando de seus familiares e amigos,para ver se em consideração a eles,ela abria a boca.E parecia mais insistente a media que os dias iam passando.E também mais nervoso em relação a obter respostas as suas perguntas.Isso despertara uma grande curiosidade em si,até que ela descobriu um dia o porquê dessa agonia repentina do jovem em obter respostas.

"Escute,Voldemort dará as caras aqui em duas semanas.É só ele terminar de fazer o que está fazendo para vir aqui.Ele está impaciente e quer respostas,e se você não abrir a boca para mim,com certeza irá abrir para ele,e de maneira bem dolorosa.É isso o que quer?"

_"E desde quando você se importa,Malfoy?"_

_"Weasley..." Ele voltara com o nome Weasley?Sinal de que estava irritado,que dessa vez as piadinhas dela o atingiram. "Não banque a espertinha ou a durona,você pode fingir que não se importa,mas sei que se importa com a sua vida.Todo ser humano se importa,até eu me importo!E além do mais," Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "você não vai querer morrer sem antes dar um beijo,talvez o primeiro,no seu querido Potter.Vai?" A menção do nome de Harry fez o corpo de Gina dar uma leve tremida.Sentia falta de todos,mas nunca admitiria isso ao Malfoy,era atestar que ele estava certo,mas principalmente de Harry.Depois de anos,o jovem se tornara um irmão para ela.Afinal,era o que lhe mandava mais cartas._

_"Não fale coisas que você não sabe,Malfoy.E eu não ligo a mínima para o que você fala.Então,vá te catar!" Draco a mirou com ira em seus olhos,embora seu rosto nada demonstrasse,e saiu do quarto._

Gina suspirou,sim,era humana e tinha medo,medo de partir tão jovem.Mas não por causa da morte em si,mas pelo fato de que deixaria muitos sonhos não realizados para trás.Deixaria a sua família para trás.As palavras de Malfoy começaram a afetá-la,no mesmo instante em que a porta do quarto se abrira.Gina nem se prestou a virar-se para ver quem era.Àquela hora,só poderia ser uma pessoa...

-Malfoy.-Falou,sem emoções na voz.

-Virginia.-Retornara com o Virginia,era como se tivesse adquirido prazer em dizer seu nome.

-O que quer?-Ela virou-se para ele,mas quando se viu olhando a sua face,surpreendeu-se.Ele parecia relaxado,com uma face sem máscaras frias e destituídas de emoções.Parecia pronto para uma conversa calma e relaxada,como se eles fossem velhos amigos.

-O que você acha que eu quero?-Disse suavemente,puxando uma cadeira e se sentando.-Se sabe o que quero,não deveria mais perguntar.

Gina caminhou até a cama e sentou-se em frente a ele.

-Onde fica alojado o Conselho da Fênix?Esqueça,Malfoy.E mesmo que eu diga,o Conselho não e tudo,ainda temos guerreiros valentes e inteligentes,ao contrário de vocês,que podem lutar por si só.

-Mas o Conselho é o coração do exército da Fênix,é como se fosse uma luz,uma esperança para todos,e sem ele,essa luz se apaga.

-E é por isso que eu não vou dizer.

-Certo.-Ele não parecia abalado com a teimosia dela.Ao invés disso revirou em suas vestes e trouxe a sua varinha à tona.Gina piscou.Será que ele apelaria para os velhos métodos de tortura?No entanto,o que ele fez foi muito mais doloroso que uma maldição cruciatus.

Com um aceno de varinha,Draco mostrou a Gina o enterro simbólico que ela tivera.O pranto de sua mãe,a desolação de seu pai a tristeza de seus amigos.Nos olhos,sempre brilhantes,dos gêmeos não havia mais nada.Os olhos de Rony,sempre carinhosos,eram de uma frieza e ódio indescritíveis.Seus dois irmãos mais velhos estavam inconsoláveis e Percy,o sempre racional,parecia que havia sido enterrado junto com aquele caixão.Parecia que queria ser enterrado junto com aquele caixão.

-Imagine a alegria deles,quando verem que você nunca esteve morta.-Draco guardou a varinha e mirou o rosto de Gina,um pouco vermelho.A ruiva tremia,segurando as lágrimas.-Pense só nisso,não estaria salvando apenas a sua vida,mas a deles também.Gina,pense realmente nisso.-Levantou-se e saiu.

No que Draco bateu a porta atrás de si,a ruiva prorrompeu em lágrimas.

* * * * *

Draco sentou-se em sua adorada poltrona,depois de servi-se com uma taça de licor.Sem apresentar a habitual máscara fria e indiferente.Na verdade,ele apenas parecia um jovem cansado que voltara de um árduo dia de trabalho.Desde que recebera as ordens de encarregar-se do Caçador,era isso que o jovem fazia há dois meses seguidos.Depois de capturar Gina,ele fora incumbido de dedicar-se a arrancar informações da jovem a qualquer custo.E,claro,que ele faria isso do seu modo.Mas à medida que a ruiva foi demonstrando ter uma força maior do que aparentava,uma lealdade de ferro e uma teimosia,por vezes,revoltante,ela foi mudando o conceito de Draco em relação à família Weasley,e sem perceber ela mudou muitas coisas dentro dele.Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado,ela ganhara o coração dele.

O loiro jogou a taça de licor contra a parede,que se espatifou com a sua ira.Como poderia ter se apaixonado?Nunca acreditara em amor,quando foi que isso mudou?E por que tinha que ser logo por ela?Sua inimiga de guerra,inimiga em animosidades de família.E por que logo por alguém que estava com os dias contados?Só para depois ter seu coração partido quando o enterro simbólico se tornasse real?Sim,real,pois com a vinda de Voldemort e a insistência de Virginia em não colaborar,só estava assinando o atestado de óbito dela.Se ao menos ela lhe desse alguma informação,apenas uma para poder tapear Voldemort.Não poderia inventar uma para enganar o homem,pois sabia,que apesar de ser seu Comensal mais leal,Voldemort desconfiava de tudo e todos.

Havia mudado de tática,seguindo os Weasley de perto,e quando houve o enterro ele achou que era o momento perfeito para comover Gina e fazê-la cooperar.Mas ela era persistente e iria morrer por causa daquela maldita teimosia.E ele sabia que morreria com ela por causa de seu amor.

Olhou para o relógio em cima da lareira,faltavam vinte minutos para a chegada de Voldemort.Em vinte minutos,tudo estaria acabado.Draco respirou fundo e pôs-se a esperar,até que passados dez minutos,um grito soou pela mansão.

* * * * * *

Gina esmurrava a porta e gritava ao topo de seus pulmões.Chegara a uma decisão e rezava para que fosse a certa.Sua família valia muito mais,queria terminar com a dor deles,queria ser egoísta por um momento em sua vida.Queria a sua mãe a abraçando e lhe dizendo que estaria tudo bem.Por isso,estava prestes a fazer o que iria fazer.

Barulhos de passos lhe chamou a atenção e a porta abriu-se bruscamente.A garota deu um pulo para trás,para evitar a colisão da madeira com o seu corpo.

-Por que o escândalo?-Draco falou.

-Você não queria tanto informações?Pois bem Malfoy,eu as darei.

Se não fosse quem fosse,Draco dançaria de alegria nesse exato momento,mas no máximo prezou-se a olhar fixamente para a garota.

-Então fale.

-Não,até que você me garanta que eu terei a minha parte do trato.

Draco nada disse,apenas saiu do caminho,onde bloqueava a porta,e lhe cedeu passagem.Gina passou,ainda olhando desconfiada para ele,que observava cada passo seu.Não conseguiria fugir mesmo que quisesse.Ele era mais rápido e mais forte,pois ela ainda estava se recuperando dos pesadelos,e ele tinha uma varinha.Draco saiu do quarto,bloqueando a passagem do corredor,e a fitou.

-Agora diga...-Pediu o loiro,olhando de relance para o seu relógio.Faltavam cinco minutos,se ela ainda queria sair dali com vida,precisava ser mais rápida.-...estou ouvindo.

Gina suspirou fundo,poderia se arrepender,mas a sua família vinha em primeiro lugar.

-No escritório de Dumbledore,atrás da estante maior de livros,há uma passagem,é onde o Conselho se reúne,é onde vive,pois a passagem leva a uma parte desconhecida do colégio e o único caminho é esse.Para entrar tem que bater com a varinha uma vez em cima do livro: "História Mundial Trouxa".

-Pois bem...vá.-Ele cedeu passagem e ela caminhou vagarosamente.-Gina...-O jovem murmurou,quando ela chegou perto dele.Puxou de suas vestes algo brilhante e a entregou.Era o seu punhal,esteve com ele o tempo todo.Também lhe entregou a sua varinha.

-...obrigado.-Segurou na mão dela,e a garota apenas esperou pelo próximo movimento dele.Um movimento totalmente inesperado.Um beijo,ele lhe dera um cálido e saboroso beijo.Um tremor percorreu o corpo da ruiva e ela retribuiu o beijo de uma maneira passional.Quando seus lábios se separaram ele murmurou um "boa sorte" e a soltou.Gina sumiu pelos corredores escuros da mansão,rapidamente.

-Um minuto,hora do show.-Draco trancou a porta do aposento e desaparatou para a sala de estar.

* * * * * 

Não se pode dizer que sair da Mansão Malfoy fora fácil,além de possuir vários buracos e passagens,parecia que nunca se acharia uma porta que desse para um lugar que fosse fora dos jardins aterrorizantes da mansão.Mas,finalmente,ela encontrara uma pequena porta,com certeza usada por elfos,que dera diretamente para uma estrada de terra.Devia ser por onde eles passavam ao trazer mantimentos da cidade.Cidade?O pensamento a excitou um pouco.Se havia cidade ou vilarejo ali por perto,poderia se localizar e saber para que lado estava Hogwarts.Não podia aparatar do nada,pois ela também era do Conselho,se não sabia em que direção à escola ficava.

Correu o que pode pela estrada de terra,se afastando o máximo da Mansão,para não dar tempo do Malfoy mudar de idéia.Malfoy,a simples lembrança dele trazia a tona à recordação do beijo que ele lhe dera.Por que fizera aquilo?E por que ela sentiu como se houvesse mariposas em seu estômago,quando teve aqueles lábios sobre o seu?Não podia negar que fora um beijo bom,e que lhe causou arrepios.Mas por Merlin!Foi um beijo dado por um Comensal,um inimigo,um assassino.Gina parou um pouco de correr,ao chegar a essa conclusão.Se eles não fossem inimigos,se não estivessem nessa guerra,será que eles teriam chance de compartilhar muito mais do que um beijo?A jovem soltou um sonoro "não",na estrada vazia e semi-escurecida.A lua,que algumas vezes era escondida por nuvens,iluminava o caminho e lhe indicava que ela estava longe da Mansão Malfoy.

A garota voltou a correr e quase gritou novamente,quando divisou pontos luminosos,casas,ao longe.Chegara a algum lugar,e logo voltaria a Hogwarts.Tinha que avisar a todos que houvera uma traição,a sua própria.E que estavam em perigo.

* * * * * *

A sala de reuniões da Ordem era vazia e fria sem todos os seus conselheiros murmurando idéias e táticas.Haviam voltado de mais uma batalha,os Comensais perto de Hogsmeade deram muito trabalho.Hermione cuidava dos feridos,assim como Pomfrey e McGonagall.Remo e Sirius,junto com Harry,pareciam discutir a situação deles na guerra,em algum ponto da torre da Grifinória.Snape fora preparar poções para reabastecer seus estoques que se perderam na batalha.Os outros conselheiros dividiam-se entre atividades do Ministério,em torno dessa guerra,e o Conselho.E o Ministério era onde eles estavam agora.

Mas ao olhar,novamente,para a mesa vazia,exceto ele,o velho bruxo sentiu o coração apertar.Faltava um conselheiro e,talvez,o mais importante de todos,faltava Gina.Ela nunca teve a oportunidade de sentar-se a essa mesa.A távola redonda,como dizia Harry.

Um ruído,muito parecido com um "pof",soou na sala vazia.

Com os cabelos embaraçados e sujos,a veste gasta e empoeirada,a face pálida o corpo mais magro que de costume e um grande sorriso no rosto,a sua frente,estava Gina Weasley.Nesse momento,Dumbledore deixou todas as suas emoções transparecerem e foi até a menina,a abraçando fortemente.

-Eu voltei professor.-Disse,dentro do abraço.-Como prometi.

Continua...


	7. Jogando xadrez

**Jogando xadrez**

Quando Gina entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória,foi como se alguém tivesse apertado o botão "mudo" e,também,colocado em sua testa uma placa escrita:Olhe.Um silêncio fúnebre e olhares intrigados e assustados caíram sobre Gina,que percebera que eles esperavam que o primeiro movimento viesse dela.Mas o que ela iria fazer?Sorrir e dizer: "Gente,eu voltei!"?Como se estivesse retornando de uma viagem de férias,e não dos mortos.

Para alívio da ruiva,os gêmeos Weasley tomaram a iniciativa,soltando um sonoro "Gina!",quebrando o silêncio e correndo até ela,a sufocando em um abraço.A jovem teve vontade de chorar,como uma criança pequena que é amparada depois que é encontrada por um adulto,perdida em uma floresta,dentro do abraço dos irmãos.

Aos tropeços e afoitos,Molly,Arthur,Gui,Carlinhos e Percy entraram na sala comunal,depois de receberem a notícia de que Gina voltara.Rapidamente Molly arrancou a filha dos braços dos irmãos e a envolveu nos seus,como se fosse um bebê recém-nascido,como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse.Arthur também se juntou ao abraço e depois de alguns segundos ela foi tirada dos braços dos pais e tragada pelo abraço dos seus irmãos mais velhos,Percy,Gui e Carlinhos.

Ao fim de toda a emoção do reencontro,todos abriram espaço e Gina viu-se de pé em frente a Rony,que não a abraçara e nem a cumprimentara uma única vez.A ruiva sentiu-se triste diante disso.De todos os irmãos,era em Rony que ela era mais chegada.A jovem continuou olhando para a face inexpressiva e fria do ruivo.Até que,depois de minutos de silêncio,ele falou.

-Caçador?!Mentiu para nós,Gina.Pensei que confiasse em nós,pensei que confiasse em mim.

-Eu confio!-Disse com uma voz um tanto esganiçada e mais alta do que deveria.Seus olhos ardiam e ela tinha vontade de correr para o colo de sua mãe e lá ficar.Passou o inferno que passou,fez o que fez,para voltar para casa e ser recebida assim?

-Você me matou Gina.-Ele bateu no peito com o punho,em cima do coração.Sua face tornando-se expressiva e triste.-Matou a todos nós,quando enterramos aquele caixão vazio.Por que não ficou no Japão?Estávamos mais tranqüilos com você lá.

-Mas eu não!-A voz saiu alta em meio ao nó na garganta que ela sentia.-Tinha saudades de vocês.Eu não poderia ficar apenas parada,enquanto vocês estavam aqui lutando,não contra Voldemort,mas contra a morte,a cada dia.Não poderia ficar apenas parada...-Ela abaixou a cabeça e lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.-...pois sei que vocês fariam o mesmo por mim.

De repente ela sentiu um par de braços a envolvendo e a trazendo para perto de um corpo quente.

-Você é uma autêntica Weasley.-Rony murmurou e Gina sorriu contra o peito dele.

-Será?!-A jovem sussurrou,mas Rony não chegou a escutá-la.

-Estou orgulhoso.Bem vinda de volta,minha pequena Gin.

* * * * * * 

-Você fez o quê!-Moody levantou-se,incrédulo.Fuzilando Gina com o olho que funcionava.

-Foi preciso!-Gina defendeu-se,seu velho espírito Caçador de volta,inundando a sala do Conselho.

-Trocou várias vidas pela sua!-Moody esbravejou.-Isso foi uma atitude covarde e egoísta.

-Atitude covarde e egoísta é o que você está tendo agora.Eu disse onde ficava a base do Conselho,isso significa que até o momento,nós é que estamos em perigo.-Gina retrucou em igual tom de voz.-Temendo por sua vida,Alastor?-Zombou e Moody calou-se.

-Eu simplesmente não acredito,o Malfoy te libertou assim,sem mais nem menos?-Harry expressara o que estava na mente de vários,desde que Gina contara o que tivera que fazer para poder "fugir".-Depois do que ele andou fazendo com você...-Ela também contara o que passou ,menos à parte em que fazia desejos enlouquecidos ao amuleto.-...ele simplesmente muda de tática e quando consegue o que quer,te solta.Não faz sentido.

Para Harry poderia não fazer sentido,mas para Gina estava mais claro a cada hora que se passava,desde o beijo compartilhado pelos dois.

-Por mais que eu pense,não consigo uma teoria plausível.-Hermione comentou.-Gina,você teria alguma idéia?Um Comensal como o Malfoy,o mais ardiloso,forte e cruel Comensal,não deixaria uma presa como Gina,ainda mais uma Weasley,ir embora assim.Alguma coisa ou alguém...-Hermione olhou para Gina,como se soubesse algo que a ruiva não sabia.-...o fez agir assim.

Gina corou dos pés a cabeça e abaixou o rosto,para poder esconder o rubor que ficou visível a todos os conselheiros.

-Não faço a mínima idéia.-Murmurou.Não podia dizer que o homem a havia beijado.E que tinha sido um beijo muito bom,mesmo que tenha a pegado de surpresa,mas as lembranças das mariposas em seu estômago,ainda estavam lá.Assim como a recordação de que fora o Malfoy quem ela beijara.Será que estava enlouquecendo ou será que estava tornando-se sádica.

-Melhor esquecermos o que o levou a mudar de idéia,e nos concentrarmos em nos preparar.Os Comensais que fugiram da batalha atrás do monte,já devem ter informado a Voldemort os movimentos do castelo e como desfazer as nossas defesas.E agora que ele sabe onde fica o núcleo de operações,precisamos ficar atentos.-Falou Dumbledore.

-O problema é que não sabemos quando ele pretende atacar.-Retrucou Snape.

-Senhor Weasley...-Dumbledore virou-se para o estrategista do Conselho.-...alguma idéia?

Rony sorriu e fez um tabuleiro de xadrez surgir no centro da mesa do Conselho.

-Nós vamos jogar xadrez,professor.-Com a varinha ele fez as peças se movimentarem.-Posicionaremos nossas peças,nos movimentaremos e quando conseguirmos desarmar o adversário,xeque mate.

-Fácil dizer,Weasley,mas mesmo que cheguemos perto de Voldemort,ele ainda é poderoso.-Retrucou Figg.

-Não,ele não é.-Gina intrometeu-se e muitos olharam para ela,como se lhe tivesse nascido uma outra cabeça.

Como assim Voldemort não era poderoso?E tudo o que ele fez até agora,foi nada?

-O que Voldemort tem são muito seguidores.-Ela prosseguiu,ao ver a expressão de todos.-Assim como aquele trouxa Hittler teve.Se ele não tivesse seguidores,não estaria no poder.Voldemort pode dar as ordens,mas quem as executa?Os Comensais.Sem eles,ele não é nada.Ele nunca participou ativamente de uma batalha,com essa obsessão de que se for lutar será com o Harry,sempre está ladeado de Comensais.É isso mesmo o que Rony disse,primeiro derrubamos os peões,e quando o rei estiver sozinho,xeque.Além disso,temos uma vantagem.

-Qual?-Indagaram todos.

-Quando eu espionava os Comensais,percebi que eles não têm livre arbítrio,exceto um,-Gina lembrou-se de Draco.-eles não tomam decisões por si só.Somente seguem ordens.Diferente de nós.Somos o Conselho e decidimos os movimentos a serem tomados.Mas quantas vezes,em meio a uma batalha,um de nossos soldados não mudou de idéia?Eles são previsíveis,nós não.-Gina sorriu,diante da face espantada de todos em relação a sua teoria.

-Essa é a minha irmã!-Rony exclamou,extasiado.

-Muito bem,então vamos nos preparar.Voldemort pode atacar a qualquer momento.-Dumbledore convocou e todos começaram a bolar as táticas.

* * * * * 

A noite havia sido dura,ficara até o meio da madrugada revisando planos e mais planos de contra ataque.Quando chegou em seu quarto,pronta para jogar-se na cama e dormir,como não dormia em tempos,ela percebeu que havia algo pousado em sua cama.

A coruja manteve-se altiva,até que Gina desatou a carta que estava em sua pata e essa voou para a cadeira do quarto da jovem,e lá ficou.Gina abriu o pergaminho e estranhou a letra refinada que nele estava,até que ao ler as primeiras linhas,ela soltou um "Oh",baixinho.Suas pernas fraquejaram a obrigando a sentar-se na cama.Na carta,Draco contava o motivo de tê-lo levado a libertá-la e que Voldemort atacaria Hogwarts na noite desse mesmo dia.

Gina soltou o pergaminho sobre a cama e correu a procura de Dumbledore.Quando o encontrou,ela lhe disse que descobrira o dia do ataque de Voldemort e surpreendeu-se com o fato de que Dumbledore não lhe perguntara como ela conseguiu essa informação.

Convocando todo o Conselho em uma reunião de emergência,o velho bruxo avisou que estava na hora de colocar o planejado em prática e alertar os soldados daquele castelo.

* * * * *

O corpo esgueirou-se pela torre e observou um ponto branco no céu vir em sua direção.A ave pousou em seu braço estendido e com um pio "disse" a ele o que queria saber.Emitindo um som semelhante ao pio de uma coruja,Harry avisou a Dino,que estava no corredor embaixo da torre,o que Edwiges lhe dissera.Usando um rádio comunicador,trouxa,o rapaz passou o recado a todos.E em todos os rádios soou:

"Os inimigos estão chegando."

Os céus pareciam detectar o que aconteceria naquele momento,escondendo todas as estrelas e a lua atrás de espessas nuvens.Vultos negros aproximavam-se do castelo,pareciam ter conseguido quebrar a proteção externa que esse possuía.Mas será que conseguiriam quebrar a interna?

Aproximavam-se como cobras raivosas e dentre o enorme grupo que vinha em direção ao castelo,Harry pode divisar a figura de Voldemort.Apertando o cabo de sua espada,na bainha em sua cintura,ele deu meia volta e retornou ao Conselho.Começaria a batalha final.

Quando o primeiro grupo de Comensais se aproximaram das portas do castelo,foram pegos em um ataque surpresa dos Guerreiros da Fênix.Aturdidos com o ataque,se dispersaram,e em meio à batalha,muitos conseguiram entrar no castelo,assim como Voldemort.Que ao entrar no local,ordenou que alguns Comensais se espalhassem e outros o seguissem.

Voldemort rapidamente dirigiu-se ao escritório de Dumbledore,encontrando o caminho livre,e lá entrou.Quando divisou a estante maior,e achou o livro,prontamente fez o que lhe foi informado.Mas ao abrir a porta,não se deparou com os aposentos do Conselho,e sim com um grande corredor iluminado por archotes,no qual ele seguiu atentamente,até que encontrou uma bifurcação.O caminho para o Conselho,onde estavam os bruxos mais poderosos do mundo da Magia e Dumbledore,era um imenso labirinto.

O barulho de algo cortando o ar,quebrou o silêncio dos corredores.Um Comensal,que guardava a retaguarda,caiu morto com uma flecha nas costas.Um a um,Comensais foram morrendo,à medida que avançavam no caminho.Era uma armadilha,na qual não dava para se voltar atrás ou fugir.Quando o último Comensal caiu,Voldemort viu-se no fim do labirinto,na entrada de uma luxuosa sala,vazia,onde ao centro estava Harry,com a mão repousada no cabo de sua espada e a face inexpressiva.Estava sozinho,aparentemente.Mas Voldemort sabia que não.A voz fria e grossa de Harry ecoou pelas paredes da sala,dando um aspecto mais tenebroso do que já tinha,àquele encontro.

-Bem vindo ao Conselho da Fênix,Voldemort!

* * * * * *

Quando os Comensais conseguiram se livrar do grupo de resistência,na entrada,eles chegaram ao hall do castelo.Viram que os seus companheiros haviam dispersado-se a procura de soldados da Fênix,para poder os derrotar.Não esperaram muito e fizeram o mesmo.

Da posição em que estavam,qualquer um que passasse se tornaria uma presa fácil.Fred e Gina encolhiam-se nas sombras da parede,em cima de uma estante no corredor,e Gina apertava,de vez em quando,o tornozelo direito.

-Está sentindo dor?-Perguntou Fred.

-O quê?-Os grandes olhos castanhos o fitaram,em confusão.

-Você não para de apertar o tornozelo.Ele está doendo?

-Ah,não!É que eu estou certificando se o meu punhal está aqui.Estou tão acostumada a usá-lo,que às vezes esqueço que ele está na minha perna.

-Arma de estimação?-Brincou Fred.

-Pois é,ganhei do meu instrutor,no curso de Auror.

-Instrutor costuma dar presentes para alunas,no Japão?-Fred sorriu maliciosamente,quando viu Gina corar.

-Bem,eu era um caso especial.

-Sei...Ele lhe deu essas pulseiras estranhas,também.

-Não.-Gina respondeu e silenciou-se,bem a tempo de ouvir um ruído que vinha do fim do corredor.

-Droga!Não deverríamos terr nos separrado do Malfoy.-Um dos Comensais falou e,pelo sotaque,era francês.

O coração de Gina deu um pulo.Malfoy?Malfoy estava aqui?

-Ele conhecerr melhorr esta castelo.-Falou o outro,no momento em que passavam pelo armário.Ágil e silenciosa como um gato,Gina pulou e pousou no chão,atrás dos Comensais.Fred fez o mesmo e juntos sacaram a suas varinhas e novamente juntos,falaram:

-Estupefaça!

Os dois corpos caíram e os jovens entreolharam-se sorrindo.Até que dois gritos chegaram aos ouvidos deles,vindos de lados opostos do corredor.Em concordância muda,Gina e Fred se separaram,correndo em direções diferentes.

A ruiva chegou em um ponto do corredor,onde viu uma Guerreira da Fênix,muito ferida,recuar de um Comensal que estava pronto para atacá-la.A varinha dela estava destruída e um raio,que cruzou o firmamento e iluminou o corredor com a sua luz,através da janela,só tornou a cena mais aterrorizante.

Instintivamente,Gina pegou seu punhal e o lançou em direção ao homem.A lâmina cravou-se no corpo do mesmo e esse caiu morto.Nesse momento ela lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com o Malfoy.

"Matar ou morrer,Malfoy."

"Matar ou morrer.É esse o seu lema?"

Não!Seu lema era proteger os inocentes,e foi o que ela fez.A jovem correu até a mulher,indo socorrê-la.No meio do caminhou ouviu um ruído,e tirando a faca ensangüentada,do corpo do homem,pôs-se em alerta,protegendo a mulher que desmaiara.

Um outro relâmpago cruzou o céu,iluminando a figura de Draco Malfoy,que entrava no corredor.

Gina não sabia se o atacava ou atendia a entranha vontade de seu corpo de ir abraça-lo.Ainda mais que vira que ele possuía ferimentos pelo corpo e um feio machucado,em processo de cicatrização,que estava cortando a sua bochecha esquerda,desde a ponta da orelha até o queixo.

-Malfoy.-Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer,dividida entre as suas dúvidas,à figura parada no meio do corredor.

-Virginia.

-O que houve com você?

Draco passou a mão no rosto,sabia que ela falava disso.Deu um sorriso sem vida.

-Voldemort não gostou muito de eu tê-la deixado "fugir".Foi um castigo,pois ele sabia o que eu sentiria se tivesse uma cicatriz no rosto.

Era do conhecimento de todos a excessiva vaidade que Draco possuía na época de escola.E o quanto ele lutava para manter a face "angelical".

Não sabendo mais o que fazia,Gina aproximou-se de Draco e tocou em seu rosto com uma das mãos.Mais especificamente em cima da cicatriz.Draco fechou os olhos,apreciando a sensação.

Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali,naquela posição,mas uma luz intensa,seguida de uma explosão,quebrou o momento.Em um reflexo,Draco abraçou o corpo de Gina,a protegendo.Um tremor ondulou pelas paredes de pedra e poeira invadiu o corredor.Escombros,caindo ao longe,eram ouvidos.Mas logo tudo se silenciou.Por entre os braços de Draco,a ruiva viu pela janela que a torre noroeste,onde ficava o Conselho,tinha ido pelos ares.Quando a poeira abaixou,totalmente,Gina ouviu seu comunicador soar as duas palavras tão esperadas.

"Xeque Mate!" A voz de Rony parecia vir de todos os pontos da escola.

Parecia que um vigor novo havia tomado os guerreiros,com essa notícia,e indo ao limite de suas forças,um a um os Comensais foram derrotados ou sendo capturados.Gina e Draco se separaram e o loiro a fitou.

-Parece que perdemos.-Disse,ao ouvir a balburdia que soava pelo castelo,os gritos de vitória,as batalhas em que já estava definido o vencedor.Logo emitiu um sorriso maroto.-É,não se pode ganhar todas.

-Sim.O que irá fazer agora...Draco?

O loiro gostou de ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por Gina.

-Fugir.Minha cabeça vale prêmio,para a Ordem.

-Bem,é o mais certo a fazer.

-Não vai me impedir?

-Salvou a minha vida uma vez,e de milhares essa noite.Estou te devendo e agora estou pagando.

Passos foram ouvidos,soando de todos os lados do corredor.Rapidamente,Gina e Draco viram-se entre um grande grupo de soldados da Ordem.E o loiro percebeu que perdera a chance de fugir,nesse momento.

-Malfoy,você está preso!E devido aos seus atos,receberá a pena máxima da Lei Mágica!-A voz de Sirius imperou no corredor.

Pena máxima?Gina arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso.

-Ir para Azkaban?-Draco ponderou tal possibilidade de passar o resto de seus dias vegetando em Azkaban,pois era isso que ele se tornaria,um vegetal.Segundo o próprio Sirius,foi condenando com a pena máxima,sem passar por um julgamento.Mas ele sabia que no caso dele,julgamento não era válido.E agora que Voldemort estava derrotado,os Dementadores voltariam a prisão e lhe condenariam pelos seus crimes com o pior castigo que um bruxo pode sofrer.O beijo do Dementador.

Não,de jeito nenhum!Ele era um Malfoy e Malfoys não apodrecem em prisões ou viram vegetais.Se for para ter um fim,que seja um fim mais honroso.

Sorrindo tristemente a Gina,ele segurou a mão dela,a que prendia o punhal,e todos ficaram apreensivos.Mas surpreenderam-se ao ver que Gina não reagia,apenas esperava.

-Nunca saberei se você,um dia,corresponderia o que eu sinto por você.Mas só em vê-la olhar para mim,sem ódio,compensa tudo.

-Draco...

-Adeus,querida Gina.-Ele a puxou para um beijo e Gina sentiu seu braço ser forçado contra o corpo de Draco,por ele próprio,e o punhal cravar-se na carne dele.

O corpo do loiro amoleceu e Gina o amparou,à medida que ele caía.Todos olharam chocados para a cena.Draco preferira morrer a ir para Azkaban.Gina comprimiu o corpo de Draco contra o seu e sentiu um aperto no coração.Lágrimas mornas rolaram pelo seu rosto,lágrimas de uma Weasley por um Malfoy,e caíram no rosto calmo de Draco.

Ela o abraçou mais forte e murmurou,baixinho:

-Eu queria que nos conhecêssemos sem essa guerra.Eu realmente estava começando a te ver de outra maneira,desde que me beijou,desde que me soltou.Eu queria ter descoberto seu lado humano,sem essa confusão toda no meio.Eu queria uma outra chance,sem essa guerra,para poder...para poder...amar você.

Mais lágrimas caíram do rosto dela,pingando nos amuletos em suas mãos.Uma luz branca emanou deles e envolveu a todos naquele local,fazendo tudo desaparecer.

Continua...


	8. Desejo concedido

**Desejo concedido**

Gina olhou novamente seu relógio,nervosa.Mas estava nervosa por quê?Por causa dele,sempre ele.O que fazia ali?Por que estava ali?Ah sim,lembrou-se,novamente por causa dele.

Nos últimos tempos,seu modo de agir e pensar rodava em torno dele,sempre ele.As mentiras que inventava ao seu irmão,por ele.As fugas noturnas,como essa,por causa dele.Agora cá estava ela,no meio da madrugada na beira do lago de Hogwarts,com o frio de inverno fazendo seu corpo de dezesseis anos tremer,esperando por ele.

Havia recebido uma carta pela manhã,pedindo por esse encontro,pois no dia seguinte seria a partida dos alunos para as férias de inverno,e ela iria para casa com a sua família,assim como a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória,incluindo Harry.

Desde que destruiu Voldemort,definitivamente,em seu quarto ano,no final do torneio Tri-Bruxo,no duelo do cemitério,Harry mora com o padrinho,que fora inocentado.Mas o que a fazia estar lá não era Harry,mas sim um outro rapaz que está fazendo seu corpo tremer,de uns tempos para cá,só com um simples pensamento.

Mas como isso havia começado?Uma detenção,uma maldita ou bendita,detenção.Entraram em contradição no meio do corredor e foram punidos por isso.A partir daquele dia,ele tomara gosto em irritá-la,apenas para metê-los em mais detenções.Por isso,tanto tempo de convivência diminuiu a animosidade e a transformou em amizade,uma amizade proibida.Nunca que permitiriam um Malfoy ter qualquer tipo de relação com uma Weasley.

-Virginia!-A voz,que fazia as suas mãos suarem frio,cada vez que a ouvia,soou atrás dela.A ruiva virou-se e deparou com um Draco sorridente,sorrisos esses que ele apenas dirigia a ela.

-Está atrasado.-Ela o repreendeu.

-Desculpe.-Draco fez um biquinho,extremamente falso,que a fez desconcertar.

A ruiva o olhou,tentando se desculpar,coisa que não era do feitio dele,e sorriu um pouco.À medida que o tempo passava,as lembranças de uma história não escrita,ou sonhos,pois era o que pareciam,sonhos,se esvaíam.

Lembrou-se do dia em que acordou em seu dormitório,em seu quarto ano,com a sensação de que não era para estar lá.De como,de repente,sonhos estranhos começaram a surgir em seu sono,e que quando viajou nas férias de verão passadas,com sua amiga Kari,para o Japão,encontrou o misterioso avô da menina,que incrivelmente sabia sobre esses sonhos.O homem explicara que as imagens que Gina via,a morte de Draco,sua captura por ele,uma guerra que nunca chegou a acontecer,mas que ele dissera que aconteceria se não fosse por ela,eram partes de uma história modificada,modificada por ela.A jovem ficou intrigada quando o velho bruxo lhe dissera aquilo.A guerra não aconteceu,por ela?Mas ela não havia feito nada,dissera a ele.Mas esse apenas lhe sorriu e retrucou,dizendo que ela havia feito muito.Ela havia sido egoísta,egoísta em nome do mais forte dos sentimentos.

O bruxo,misteriosamente,também sabia das provocações e detenções que pegara com Draco.Quando comentou isso a ela,a jovem fez uma carranca o que fez o homem sorrir e dizer,com todas as letras: "Os espíritos lhe deram outra chance,aproveite".Gina não entendera nada,pois quanto mais conversava com o velho bruxo,menos o entendia.Mas a palavras de que ela estava recebendo uma segunda chance,ficaram gravadas em sua mente e em seu coração.E foi isso que a fez mudar as suas atitudes para com Draco.

-Gina!Gina!-Draco a chamou,a tirando de seus devaneios.

-O quê?

-Você entrou em transe,garota.Sei que sou gostoso e tudo mais,mas não precisa ficar fora do ar cada vez que me vê.-Ele sorriu,desdenhoso,e Gina carranqueou.Gostava de Draco,sim,mas às vezes ele era irritante.

-Você é impossível,me chamou aqui,no meio do frio,para poder me chatear?

-Está com frio?-Ele sorriu maliciosamente.-Eu posso te aquecer.

Gina ruborizou,além de ser irritante às vezes,outras vezes ele soltava uma dessas provocações que a deixava sem ação.E isso foi se intensificando de uns tempos para cá.

-Malfoy...-Ela falou,com um tom letal na voz.O sorriso de Draco sumiu,sabia que quando ela falava assim era porque a sua pouca paciência estava se esgotando.-...diga logo o que quer.

-Nossa...-Ele fez uma expressão ofendida.-...eu te chamo aqui para lhe entregar meu presente de Natal,com todo amor e carinho...

-Amor e carinho?-A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha,descrente.Podiam até ser amigos,mais jamais ele demonstrou algum tipo de afeição profunda.Era como ir contra a sua natureza.

Draco observou a expressão da jovem e sentiu um pequeno aperto no coração.Quando reparou em Gina pela primeira vez,o que fora anos depois que ela entrara no colégio,notara que a garota era diferente dos irmãos.Ela parecia ser mais calada e retraída,e isso chamara a sua atenção.Não tinha graça bater de frente com os Weasley,se um deles nem se importava se ele existia ou não.Foi quando ele parou de provocar o Rony e procurou um outro alvo,Gina.Quando decidiu fazer a sua primeira investida,esperava como resposta da menina,uma crise de choro por tê-la ofendido e que ela corresse para os braços dos irmãos a procura de apoio.Qual foi a sua surpresa,quando viu aquele rosto calmo ficar vermelho de fúria e ela descontar uma raiva,que fazia seu corpo pequeno parecer maior,em cima dele diante de tal insulto.Vendo tal reação repentina,Draco percebera que seria bem divertido irritá-la,mesmo que isso lhe acarretasse imensas detenções,como acontecera na primeira vez em que se desentenderam.

Porém,com o tempo,ele começara a apreciar a companhia da jovem,e as provocações foram um meio que ele encontrou de estar perto dela,sem levantar suspeitas.E quando ela voltara diferente das férias passadas,o tratando de maneira amistosa,ele percebeu que não precisaria mais arranjar desculpas para estar perto dela.Sentir a textura suave de sua pele,cada vez que a tocava,quando tentava provocá-la.O cheiro do perfume que emanava de seu corpo,ou ver o sorriso luminoso que ela lhe dirigia.Tudo que precisava fazer,agora,era arrumar um meio de conquistar seu coração.Sim,estava apaixonado,e até diria que era a primeira vez que o suposto coração de gelo batia mais forte por alguém,mas algo em seu interior o dizia que já havia sentido isso antes,algo em seu interior o dizia que sempre estivera apaixonado por Gina,antes mesmo de conhecê-la realmente.Mas e ela?A jovem ainda devia acreditar que ele não possuía sentimentos,e só de pensar nessa possibilidade,tirava todas as suas esperanças de ter algo com ela.

-Isso mesmo.-Ele respondeu,com um sorriso,estendendo uma caixa para ela.Gina pegou o embrulho e o olhou,hesitante em dar o próximo passo.

-Não vai explodir.-Draco falou,quando percebeu que ela não abria o presente.-Garanto.-Ele sorriu,um sorriso maroto.

Ainda desconfiada,Gina abriu o embrulho e encontrou dentro dele uma caixa de veludo,vermelha,que na tampa possuía as iniciais de seu nome,bordados com fios de ouro.

-Draco...-Ela sussurrou.

-Sei que está impressionada,mas isso é só a caixa.O presente está dentro.-Disse divertido,com a cara que ela fez,diante da bela caixa.

-Eu sei,seu idiota!

-Ai Virginia,isso me magoou.-Ele fez uma expressão ferida,mas que não convenceu a garota.

-Sei.-Gina abriu a caixa,para encontrar um pelo par de pulseiras,onde a corrente era prata e a pedra,que complementava o acessório,era vermelha.Um deja vu abateu a garota,como se já houvesse visto aquele tipo de jóia em outro lugar.

-Isso...-Draco começou,cautelosamente.-...é o amuleto das almas.

-Amuleto das Almas?

-É!Um tipo de amuleto oriental.Amuleto Tamashii,acho que esse era o nome.Consegui de um comerciante oriental,no Beco Diagonal.

-Por que...por que você está me dando isso?Ele tem algum significado?Porque quando eu estive no Japão,com uma amiga,eu aprendi que lá tudo tem história e significado.

-Ah...bem...-Draco virou o rosto,para esconder o rubor.-...é que...

Gina estranhou essa reação.Não conhecia Draco há muito tempo,mas sabia que ficar envergonhado e gaguejar não era do feitio do garoto.

-Esses dois Amuletos foram feitos para proteção...proteção do...-O jovem engasgou.

-Proteção do?

-Do amor.-Draco falou tão baixo,que a ruiva quase não o ouviu.

Gina alargou um pouco os olhos e soltou um "Ah" quase inaudível,e voltou a encarar as duas pulseiras.

-E...por que tem duas?

-Bem...-Draco ainda não olhava para a garota.-...uma é para você e a outra é para a pessoa que você...que você...amar.Isso protegerá o amor de vocês de qualquer adversidade.Claro que eu não acredito nessa bobagem...-Virou-se para ela,mudando totalmente de assunto,tentando escapar dessa situação constrangedora.-...mas como eu achei a jóia bonita,e o homem não vendia separadamente,resolvi comprar para você.

-Draco...eu...eu não sei o que dizer.E eu ainda não comprei nada para você.-Ela abaixou os olhos,envergonhada.

-Não precisa...você já me deu muito.-Ele sussurrou.Gina levantou os olhos o fitando.Viu os orbes acinzentados perderem as expressões frias e tornarem-se mais calorosos,como se tentassem,pela primeira vez,refletir o coração do sonserino.

-Eu...-A ruiva sentiu que precisava de alguma maneira retribuir o gesto dele,e em um ato impensado segurou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios.Draco,sem saber muito como reagir a aquele ataque repentino,retribuiu o beijo com todo o amor que estava guardado há tempos em seu coração.Gina espantou-se com isso,vendo que ele retornava o beijo de forma apaixonada,percebeu que conseguira conquistar o coração do rapaz,que começara a amar desde a primeira discussão que tiveram.

Quando se separaram,ela lhe sorriu afetuosamente e abriu novamente a caixa,tirando de lá uma das pulseiras.Estendeu a jóia a Draco,que a fitou,intrigado.

-O quê...?

-Disse que eu deveria dar uma das pulseiras a quem eu amava...então...-Ela sorriu mais ainda.Draco sorriu de volta e segurando na mão estendida,a puxou para outro beijo.

Em uma outra ilha,sentado em seu templo,um velho bruxo observava,dentro de uma velha bacia de água,mágica,a interação dos dois jovens.E ficou feliz ao saber que seu amuleto protegeria o amor daqueles dois.Olhou para o lado,ainda sorrido,e mirou a caixa,onde dois outros amuletos,de pedra verde,jaziam.Uma inscrição surgiu em dourado dentro das pedras,e tão rápido quanto veio,foi.O homem fechou a caixa e a guardou,saindo do templo,murmurando as palavras que surgiram no amuleto.

"Desejo concedido".

Fim

NA:Obrigado a todos que leram essa fic e gostaram.Aos elogios.

_A Ligia que foi declarada a minha cobaia oficial,e que quase me matou quando eu fiz o que fiz com o Draco,mas como seu sei que ela adora um drama,estou perdoada.Beijos a todos a até a próxima fic._


End file.
